Invisibility
by Insanity's Partner
Summary: It was a very nice power. I don't think I used it all that much, really. But it was then, as I walked into that classroom and laid eyes on him sitting next to that single open seat, that I realized how much I wanted it back. BxE
1. Searching

_**Disclaimer**_: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter One_-  
SEARCHING

I couldn't understand it. Why Bella was gone when I returned for her. Where had she gone? I had almost gone to Italy, but Alice keeps having visions of Bella… Only, they aren't very clear.

I tried my hardest… I'd spent 27 years searching for her… But she was gone. I scanned the entire world with a fine-toothed comb for Bella Swan. But she was nowhere to be found.

Imagine my surprise, when I did crack, when I did run back to her, expecting to beg and plead, and at least holding a hope of a chance to be reaccepted, where there was no one to accept me.

And finally, I was really alone. At least before, I had always known I would cave… And now… Now there was nothing. No one. I had a broken heart, even if it was dead.

I couldn't read their thoughts anymore… I didn't even try. I knew what they'd be thinking. 'She's dead, she's dead, and she's dead…But not as dead as him.'

So I couldn't take it. I'd locked myself in my room, only coming out to hunt when it proved desperately necessary, and the only thoughts I'd heard, were Alice's thoughts when she'd had another vision of Bella. But those only came once every few years or so. I didn't look forward to them… They held a distinctly desperate tone about them… It just made me more eager to find her.

But in my mind, I knew it was too late. I'd lost her. I'd taken my last chance at happiness… My little red balloon of contentedness, and popped it… No, more than popped it. I'd attacked it with a chainsaw!

And now, I was 'dead', and Bella was… I don't know what Bella was, or rather is.

She'd probably moved on my now. It's been 27 years. I'm sure she's found another man to…

My throat seared with jealousy.

The mere thought of any man…touching her…or doing to her the things I can only dream of doing….

I smashed by fist against the floor I was lying on, and the floor gave way.

I looked through the hole, uninterested, to see an appalled Esme beneath me.

"Edward!" she shrieked.

"Sorry, Esme." I said, numbly, but still somehow seething in jealousy.

Why did everyone else get to love? Bella probably has a boyfriend… or a husband…. And maybe…children. I shuddered. Why couldn't I be human? Why couldn't I be her first time? Why couldn't I provide her with the children I would want her to have? Why couldn't I **_kiss_** her without craving her blood every bit as much as I craved her body? Why did fate have to pick ME to have a taste at true love and then pull it away from me like a rug under my feet?

_Because you deserve it, that's why. _It was Bella's voice. It had gone through every emotion, sadness, numbness; there was a long 9 year period where I hadn't heard her voice in my head at all… I'd nearly gone insane with loneliness then. Now we were at anger. She was angry at me now.

_I'm sorry Bella! _I yelled in my mind.

_It's too late now._ She spat.

_Please don't go Bella! I lied! I want you! I need you!!_ I yelled again.

But she was already gone.

Why does Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie, get to have true love, but not me?

I wrenched my eyes shut, trying to clear the image of Bella sleeping in a bed somewhere, with some other man's arm wrapped around her waist.

I let a soft cry of pain escape my lips, but I didn't feel better.

But finally I managed to get up, dressed and catch up with my siblings to get ready for another day of school… At the Ice Lake High School in the city in Alaska we were currently residing in.

I couldn't remember which city, I was too numb. There were far too many cities we'd been to. Each one, coming and going too fast for me to catch up with.

I sat down in my seat in first hour French, anxious to finish this day. I already spoke fluent French. Probably more fluent than the instructor herself.

"Quoi regardez-vous fixement, Edouard?" The instructor snapped, angry that I had chosen to stare out the window instead of paying attention to her class.

"Apprécier juste le jour nuageux, Mme Cake."

"Bien, pourquoi ne flottez-vous pas en arrière avalez-vous pour mettre à la terre et apprécier la leçon que notre gouvernement paye toi pour apprendre?"

She probably didn't expect me to understand what she'd said. We weren't that far in the lesson yet.

"Avec tout le respect dû, Madame, je comprends déjà que tout vous enseignez à cette classe. Et je beaucoup plutôt regarderais fixement les nuages qu'écoute votre conférence."

I didn't have to stop once to think about word choice. I turned to look out of the window again, and before she could open her mouth to send me to the Front Office, or whatever she might have been planning to do with me, the classroom door had opened, and in walked a scent more similar to the one I'd been aching to smell for over twenty years, than I'd have thought possible.

But there was something off about this scent… It wasn't Bella's. It was too… stale to be Bella's. I stared wide-eyed at the girl that walked through the classroom door. She was no human.

She was a Vampire.

* * *

I realize the French is horrible. I would advise never using Google Translation for your fanfictions, nor your French homework. I don't remember the exact phrases I used, but it was something to this extent:

"What are you staring at, Edward?"  
_"Just appreciating the lovely day, Mrs. Cake."_  
"Wonderful. Now why don't you float back down from your cloud to appreciate the lesson our government pays for your to enjoy."  
_"With all do respect, Madam, I already understand everything you teach in this class, and I would much rather stare at the clouds than listen to you try to teach me something I already know."_


	2. Invisibility

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Two-_  
INVISIBILITY

Invisibility. It's a nice little power. One of the ones I'd rather enjoyed at first. I have many, many powers, and new ones just keep appearing. Some leave, but they usually come back.

I believe my personal favorite was mind reading… Or maybe the visions of the future…

But my all all-time favorite was invisibility. Although, it wasn't complete invisibility… It wasn't 'HAHA! YOU CAN'T SEE ME' invisibility… It was merely the 'out of sight, out of mind' clause, working at its best. It was simply the power to keep myself out of other people's thoughts, and remain unnoticed.

It's funny, because I never really knew how much I used that power until I walked into my first hour French class, and saw, with surprise and anguish that hit me like a gym bag full of bricks, a certain Edward Cullen, sitting next to the only open seat.

I woke up that morning, and while that might seem odd, it really won't seem so strange to you later on. I dressed quickly, and went to see my brother Donte, a 200 year old punk with a faint British accent. He placed his hand on my shoulder, to tell me to keep myself calm.

He was the opposite of a mind reader. He could project thoughts onto people. But he needed physical contact for it to work on me… That's just the way I am, though. Usually I can block everyone else, but Donte is strong. He knows me well… But not well enough.

I was made into a vampire 6 years after _he_ left. Victoria almost killed me, and they found me and saved me. I had already been bitten, so they just let it happen. And now I was part of their family.

My family was Dani, a feisty red head, with a temper problem; Jakkob, my 'father', who had a VERY thick French accent. I picked up French living in the same house as him; Janet, my 'mother', who is also French. Donte, whom they found in London some two hundred years ago. And Jalin. She was only 15 when they changed her. But to their intense surprise, she didn't mind in the least. She was GLAD to be changed.

I don't know much about all of them. I'm closest to Donte, though he'd only ever been my brother. All I know is that the rest of them are well over 100 years old, except for Jalin, who isn't a year over 40.

And they were all rich. Multi-trillionairs. But that's what happens when you're over 1000 years old, with more antiques than you know what to do with.

I looked in the mirror, applying my black eye-liner, and my black lipstick.

As ironic as it might sound, I was in-fact, a Goth. (Or as the jealous preps liked to call me: The Gothic Bitch.)

Who'd have thought Bella Swan would ever become a gothic? But it doesn't matter. I'm not Bella Swan anymore.

I'm Callen CullLaMort. (A/N: Think of it this way: Her first name is Cullen, only with an A, and her last name is Cull- and the French translation for death. Make more sense? Oh, and you pronounce it: Kay-lin, kuh-lah-mort. )

I slipped on the black mini-skirt, and played up the fish-net stockings today, deciding to play up my shockingly long and gorgeous legs. I put on a Black halter top, but grabbed a black leather jacket to go with it.

Then I grabbed the keys to my black Porsche and waited in the car for Jalin and Donte.

When they finally arrived, I was surprised to see Jalin doing the gothic thing too.

"Well, Jalin. Finding your inner-self today?" I snickered.

"First impressions are always the most important." She smiled maliciously. She might have been middle-aged, but becoming a Vampire freezes your mind and body in whatever mental state it's in. Jalin was frozen as a trouble-making, fifteen year-old with a knack for pulling evil pranks on those that cross her. Easy enough to say, we don't very much like to get in the way of her when she wants something.

Donte looked the same as usual. He did not make any effort to stand out, did not make any effort to draw attention to himself. He didn't need to. He was absolutely gorgeous. Almost as much as… but I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

But because of Jalin taking so long, we were already late for first hour. I didn't honestly mind missing any of my classes, I found it utterly boring. It's not like I didn't already know it all.

So I was surprised when I could smell the other vampires as we entered the school grounds. It was strange, sensing they were there, and knowing that I'd probably have to meet them eventually. And knowing they'd probably say something about my red eyes. Which was something I'd never lost after the first year...? Somehow, my eyes never changed to gold. For a while, I tried wearing contacts, but those were amazingly annoying, so I ditched the thought, and told everyone that asked that they were colored contacts… But it didn't work so well on other vampires.

I yawned, and pulled into an open parking spot.

We all made our way to the front office, understanding the look on the receptionist's face as she greeted us.

_Great. Two gothics and a British god… But they are good looking, aren't they?_ The receptionist thought as she went to retrieve our schedules. She reminded me so much of Ms. Cope.

She passed us our schedules. I noticed I only had two classes with Jalin, and four with Donte. And the class I don't have with either, first hour, I could probably just skip most of the time.

I made my way over to the language building, hoping more than anything that something could happen that would be a good reason to go home. But as I got closer to the room, I could hear the loud, angry thoughts of the French teacher, and thought that maybe it might be worth staying today if there was some action involved today… Maybe watch someone get kicked out.

I opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

Ha. I nailed Renessme with Donte, didn't I? :P


	3. Lullaby

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Three-_  
LULLABY

_**Edward:**_

I stared at the stranger. She was vampire, this I was sure of, and there was a slight air of familiarity. She reminded me of her, but it would be foolish to hope, or even think that this…Gothic Vampire could possibly be my Bella.

I noticed with sick humor, that I was sitting next to the only open seat.

The stranger handed a slip of paper to the instructor, who signed it and handed it back, but being the easily distracted human she was, forgot about our argument.

The stranger sighed impatiently and glided over to where I sat, sliding her chair as far away in the limited space as was possible, and tried her best to ignore me.

"Hello," I greeted the girl. "My name is E—"

"I know who you are." She hissed.

That surprised me. I tried to read her mind, but she was a void… My stomach twisted.

"Oh, and don't try having your sister see my future, because it won't work. And your brother has as good a chance at manipulating my emotions as you do of reading my mind. Oh, and tell your other brother that he's nothing but a weakling, and that his wife is a bitch." She practically snarled at me. I was almost astonished… But for the most part I was too numb to really care.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked.

"I… Know someone." She said reluctantly.

"Who," I asked, already knowing the answer, and waking up slowly as she tried to not tell me. She kept silent. "Tell me, or so help me God, I will kill you."

"Calm down, Eddie." She purred, and I almost jumped out of my seat to strangle her. "I'm sure you already know. But it doesn't matter anyway. She's already gone."

"What did you do to her?" I growled quietly. I hoped no one was paying attention.

"Nothing," Said the girl. "I did not touch her."

"Where is she?!" I demanded, getting a little louder.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" she purred. A growl built up in the back of my throat, but I could feel my anger dissipating little by little. It can't be possible for Jasper to be doing this; he's much too far away. There's no way he should even be able to sense my emotions from where I am.

"Oh, it's not sweet Jasper, dear, it's me." She whispered in my ear. "I can't have you jumping up and hurting anyone, now can I?"

"Don't mess with my nerves, child!" I snarled.

"Ah, temper, temper, Edward. What would Bella think?" she continued to whisper. "Ah, but I guess you wouldn't care what Bella thinks, seeing as how you left the little bitch all those years ago."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT BELLA THAT WAY!" I continued to snarl, but I found myself unable to stay angry. I felt strangely helpless. Like I couldn't defend her safety, or her honor.

"And why should you care?" she asked, strangely curious.

I didn't say anything, because at that moment the bell rang, and I stood up and ran away, desperate to put as much distance between me and this red-eyed fiend as possible.

I stared at the gorgeous red-eyed vampire sitting in the other end of the cafeteria. She was very, very beautiful, but Bella would still be the most beautiful creature in my entire existence.

I tried to hear what song she had playing in her iPod through the medium of her thoughts, but it was no use; her mind was a void… My stomach twisted in pain. Just like Bella.

Of course she wasn't Bella. It was downright stupid to hope or even think such things. Her power was probably just blocking out other people's powers. I shifted nervously in my seat.

Suddenly, her eyes flickered over to mine, and she glared; cold and hard for a fraction of a second, and she lifted her food tray and dumped it in the trash as she left the sticky, stuffy cafeteria.

I wanted my Bella and this… This… odious child was keeping something from me, and so help me God, I WOULD find out.

But there was something about her… she… confounded me. She drew me in. I don't know why I was so desperate to hear the music on her iPod, I just was. I don't know why I was so desperate to have another class with her, I just was. There was something distinctly familiar… And it drew me in. And it scared me. It deeply scared me.

So I followed her. I left my food behind, and followed her as quietly as I could manage. I wasn't sure where she was going, but I just kept after her. She seemed to be looking for the music room, looking at the map, and then at the numbers on the wall. When she finally found it, I waited outside, listening as she greeted herself to the instructor, and asked if there was a piano in the practice room she could use. After a little bit of goading, he agreed to let her use one if she promised to handle it gently.

I groaned internally; the practice rooms were sound-proof. Not to a vampire, obviously, but I wouldn't be able to hear her from where I was, and I wasn't sure how I could get in without her noticing me.

I pressed my ear to the door. Nothing. I quietly opened the door and made an extra effort to shut it silently behind me.

"Ahem," she cleared her voice behind me. I spun around, embarrassed at being caught in the act. "Why are you following me?" She demanded.

"I'm not following you. I just wanted to use a practice room." I lied confidently. "Liar." She hissed. I narrowed my eyes to glare at her. "Go away." She hissed again.

"Fine," I said, and turned around to leave. But then turned back around. "What's your name?" I asked.

"None of your business!" she hissed again, and I wanted nothing more than to hit her, as childish as it sounded. But I reluctantly turned around and left through the door.

_**Bella:**_

I watched him turn around and stalk away, my heart breaking with every step. Jeez, and he'd called himself masochistic.

I just have to hide from the world that I'm Bella Swan for year or so, and then I can leave. I sighed, and walked over to the practice room in the back hallway, knowing full well he was probably still following me. I stopped caring.

I sat down on the bench and pulled out my notebook of self-written sheet music.

I'd been writing this song for seven years now. I was only halfway though. The rest I was still tinkering away at notes. I decided to play the first half, and improvise.

I took a deep calming breath and let the music flow from my fingertips, gliding smoothly over the ivory keys, the notes flowing freely in the 'soundproof' room.

It was Edward's Lullaby.

Finally, my song was nearing an end, but I didn't stop… I inserted my current emotions. Anger, hate, fear… And let it all out… And I'm not sure, but gradually, the tone of the song changed until it became the melody Edward had written for me, so many years ago.

I played the whole song through, the whole of the melody, adding notes here and there as I felt necessary, until I heard a gasp from behind me, startling me, I jumped, my hands banging on the keys unintentionally. It wasn't easy to sneak up on me, seeing as how I can sense and edit your emotions, read your mind, and a number of other things that make me the world's greatest predator, but I was really distracted by my music, I spun around to glare at Edward through the Glass of the door.

He turned the handle and walked in.

"How did you know her?!" he demanded of me. I didn't answer. I clenched my hands into fists and tried not to punch something.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"Leave." I said quietly. I just wanted him to leave me with my music. I turned my head away, and he reached forward to grab my face in his strong hand and move my eyes to his. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Don't ever touch me!"

I could feel the burning behind my eyes that meant they were changing color to black, for my anger, and I could feel him staring at me with intrigued disgust.

Finally, after staring at me for several long hard minutes; I, clenching and unclenching my hands in an effort to calm down, the bell rang.

Neither of us moved. Finally, I grabbed my music, cramming it all into my folder and leaving the close proximity of the room, bashing my shoulder into his on the way out.

I skipped classes for the rest of the day. It wasn't until I had gotten all the way home that I realized I was missing something.

The sheet music for Edward's Lullaby.

**_Edward:_**

I felt ridiculous as I pressed my ear to the wall of the soundproof booth, eager to hear what she would play, and what I heard almost made me break and sob.

It sounded like… Me. When I'd been with her. It was happy, light, breezy, cheerful… It was everything I'd ever felt about Bella in the months I'd spent with her. It was so unbelievably beautiful; I had trouble believing anyone, even a vampire, could compose it. I felt my dead heart shatter into three million pieces as I listened on…

And gradually, the tone began to change, it became angry, disgusted, fearful, and then it slowed down into the unbearably sweet song I'd refused to play for the last twenty-seven years.

It was Bella's Lullaby. I gasped, and threw open the door, surprising the girl whose name I still did not know, and closed it roughly behind me.

"How did you know her?!" he demanded of me. I didn't answer. I clenched my hands into fists and tried not to punch something.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled, knowing no humans could hear us while we were encased in this tiny room.

"Leave." She whispered, as she turned her face away from me. But I didn't let her; I reached out and cupped her chin as I brought her eyes up to meet mine again.

"Don't touch me!" she suddenly screeched, pushing my hand away. "Don't ever touch me!" and as I stared at her, her eyes became black with fury, and it both amazed and disgusted me. What was wrong with this child? What had happened to her to make her this way?

The bell rang, but it didn't stop either of us from the staring contest we'd engaged in. I refused to as much as look away from the girl before me.

But eventually she shoved all of her music into her folder and fled from the tiny room, making sure to ram her shoulder into mine, hard to enough to cause physical pain, something I hadn't felt in so long it surprised me. I'd felt plenty of emotional pain… But no physical pain in over twenty years.

I stared after her in amazement. It was difficult to cause any vampire pain, even if the other is a vampire. I wondered what, exactly, was I dealing with. Then my eyes caught sight of the yellowed paper in the sheet holder on the piano.

I read the title, and snatched it up, crumbling it into a tight paper ball and shoving it into my pocket, and leaving the room as quickly as I could.

It read 'Edward's Lullaby'.

* * *

I know it seems a little strange that Bella would call herself a bitch, but it's because she really honestly hates herself.


	4. Torn

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Four-_  
TORN

**_Bella:  
_**

I lay in my bed staring at the cracks on the ceiling, thinking. I need to get my music back. I checked the clock; it was too late to go to the school, and even then, he's probably already taken it, no doubt.

I groaned. If he finds out that I'm Bella…. I groaned again. Things would only be that much harder. I'd have to leave my family. I didn't doubt that they'd still support me if I left, but they wouldn't think too happily of me leaving.

And where would I go?

I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. Maybe I could find their house and…

No way. I'm not going anywhere NEAR his house. If someone caught me… I shuddered.

So what then? I'll just have to demand it back from him in first period, then.

Yeah, that's what I'll do. And everything will be fine.

_**Edward:  
**_

I tried not to look at the piece of paper that crumpled into a ball of the desk in my room. But I failed. And it was taunting me.

_"Play me, Edward. Play me."_ It sneered.

How could such a small piece of paper cause me so much pain? I'd taken to destroying anything that reminded me of Bella. But there was one thing I couldn't destroy, and that was hidden in my closet. It was all of the sheet music I'd written of Bella. There were so many… After the first year, I couldn't stop writing, But once I realized that I could never have her back, never hold her in my arms again, the music turned bitter, and acidic. I just couldn't take it anymore.

And then this girl shows up, with a lullaby about me.

No, it couldn't be Bella. There was no way Bella was a vampire. I'd left her alone, safe, to prevent her becoming a vampire. If she became a vampire after all of that…

I could feel my nails digging into the palm of my hand, and I realized I was clenching my fists.

There was no way it was Bella. It couldn't be. Bella wouldn't be a gothic, even if she was… one of us. What reason would she have to be one?

I thought about that for a moment.

To hide? But what would she be hiding from? Us? Why would she hide from us?

I tried to stop my train of thought before I began to believe that the girl was Bella.

It couldn't be Bella.

But then how did she get that music? How she couldn't have written it herself, I don't even know her! It distinctly sounded like when I'd been with Bella, which I couldn't imagine anyone else really knowing about that. Other than my family, who even then, did not know the full extent of my love for her.

So then, maybe she stole it from Bella. But why would she? What purpose would there be in stealing a piece of music?

Or maybe she didn't even steal it. Maybe she'd borrowed it, or Bella gave it to her.

My heart leaped, before I had to beat it back. I can't let myself hope, not now. Not after all those years of torture. It would surely kill me if this came to nothing. But I continued thinking.

What if she was friends with Bella? But then why the acidity for earlier in the day? What reason was there to show so much hate, even when she doesn't know us? Could it be that that was how Bella felt, and that friends tend to share the same feeling?

So then Bella hates me. It felt like someone had just kicked me in the stomach.

I took the piece of paper and shoved it in my pocket.

This girl would want it back eventually. And if she wants it back, she's going to have to answer my questions.

I grabbed my bag and my keys, and went to the new Volvo Esme and Carlisle got me when I refused to get myself a new car.****

_**Bella:  
**_

I pulled up in the school parking lot, fumbling with my hair, scowling at the fact that it wouldn't poof today. It just lay flat against my head.

"Need some help?" asked Jalin.

"Umm… Yeah. Thanks." I said quietly, suspiciously. If this is another prank… I read her mind. It seemed innocent enough.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small jar of her homemade hair gel… Which confused me. She didn't usually like to share her hair gel. There was one thing she obsessed over, and that was her hair. Human products could be dangerous for vampire hair because once you cut it, it can't grow back. (Well, in the usual case at least. Not for me and Dani, but that's a different story.) Like-wise, if your ends split, or your hair get's damaged, it's stuck like that… forever.

So Jalin makes her own hair products. And her hair gel was so perfect… It's totally unbelievable. If she marketed it, she'd make billions. Only, it's not like she doesn't already have the money, so she doesn't care.

She took a glob and started rubbing it in my hair, helping me spike it.

"Thanks." I said once she was done.

"No prob. I can see you're trying to impress him; just thought I'd give you a hand." She smirked.

"Impress? Impress who?" I said, shocked.

"The copper-head. Who else? And he's definitely noticed you." She said, nodding in acknowledgement that he was standing at the entrance to the school, no doubt waiting for me.

"I'm not trying to impress him." I said, pursing my lips.

"Yes, you are. I can tell." She said, still smirking.

"Whatever. I have to go." I said, opening the car and locking it after Jalin got out.

I shoved the keys in the pocket of my jacket. Finally, he seemed to have spotted me. I cringed. _Okay, just get my music, and then you can ditch for the rest of the day. _I reminded myself sternly.

I walked up to him and stood my ground. He had a look of fury on his face. Why should he be angry? He has no reason to be angry. If anyone had a right to be angry, it would be me. That made me angrier.

He pulled the crumbled ball out of his pocket, and I wanted to kick him. How _dare_ he crumple up MY music!? I reached up to snatch it, but he was too fast for me.

"Give it to me!" I hissed.

"No. Not until you answer my questions." He replied, his voice every bit as acerbic as mine. I sighed in aggravation and just passed by him. The bell rang.

I made my way to French class, dreading it. Could I answer his questions? He doesn't seem to think that I'm Bella… He would have said something…

He entered the room, and stared at me for a long moment before finally making his way across, and sitting down next to me. Then he opened his mouth.

"Fine." I said icily. "Ask me your questions."

That stunned him for a minute, and as he thought of his first question. "Why do you hunt humans?" he said quietly, so as not to alert anyone else as to the topic of our conversation.

"I don't. Next." Knowing the answer wouldn't fly without some more questions.

"Liar." He shot back.

"I don't know why I have red eyes. I just do." I said, annoyed. He looked like he clearly didn't believe me, and had more questions to ask.

"What's your name?" he finally settled on. I breathed a sigh of relief. So far the questions were easy. I hoped they'd stay that way.

"Callen CullLaMort. Next."

He seemed to file that away for future research, and I cringed internally, but I knew it would happen eventually. I was glad I'd changed my name enough times that if he tried to trace name change, to name change, he'd likely never come across Bella Swan.

"And how do you know my family?" he asked. Hmm…he was asking questions he already knew the answers to.

"Bella Swan. Next."

"And how do you know Bella Swan?" he asked, as if that was what he was asking all along.

I paused for a minute. I couldn't say I was a friend. I did not like the old me.

"We used to be friends." I said quietly. There, that was close enough to the truth. Despite my many powers, lying was not something that came naturally.

"Used to be friends?" he asked, suspicious.

"Yes, used to be friends. I'm not her friend anymore." I replied, icily.

"So she's still alive?" he asked, still suspicious.

"Yes, I answered that yesterday." Didn't I? That seemed to open the flood gate.

"What happened? Why are you no longer her friend? How did you get this music? When did she write it? Why did she write it? Where is she? Is she okay--?"

"One at a time." I said slowly. He glared at me for a moment.

"Okay then, what happened? Why aren't you her friend anymore?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"I don't know. People change. People grow up and move on. It isn't easy to stay the same forever." I said, hoping he might accept that as an answer. It was still close enough to the truth. If he pressed on the subject, I wouldn't be able to explain. Thankfully, he moved on.

"How did you get this music?" he asked me. I thought for a minute. There was really no way that I could answer that wouldn't be a lie, or un-vague enough to not press further.

"That officially falls under 'none of your business'." I hissed.

He glared at me for a moment. Then he undid it at began reading it. Then he held it in a fashion that clearly showed he was prepared to rip it in half. I could feel a growl building in the back of my throat.

"Tell me, or I'll rip it to shreds!" I felt as though I'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Fine, she wrote it." I said, and reached to grab it again, he pulled it away.

"Yes, but why do you have it?" he asked, tearing it ever so slightly. The growl became more pronounced.

"Because it's mine now!" I said, taking another grab at it.

"Yes, but why is it yours now? Did she give it to you, or did you steal it?" he said, tearing it more.

"QUIT TEARING IT!" I finally yelled, and managed to grab it, but he held on too tightly, and it ripped all the way down the center. I tried to grab the other half, but he held on to that too, and it ripped just as much.

I stared at the broken frayed pieces I held in my hands. Seven years of work. I knew that I'd played the piece often enough that I might be able to play from memory, but that paper was seven years of my life. Even before that, It'd been playing in my mind for well over twenty. How could he be so heartless?

"You know what? Fine. Take it. Take my fucking music. I don't care." I balled them up and threw them on the floor at his feet.

I thought I might feel tears welling up in my eyes, (Another one of those things that you might not understand now, but will eventually.) so I raised my hand and asked in fluid French if I could be excused to go to the clinic. Mme. Cake agreed, and I didn't wait for the pass, I rose fluidly and sped from the room, not caring if I was going to class.

The second the door closed behind me, I took off running, not caring who saw. By the time I made it to the parking lot, I had angry tears flowing down my cheeks. And by the time I made it to the car, he was scanning the lot for my Porsche, then running to me.

I slammed the door shut a little too hard on my Porsche, denting the handle a little, but ignored it as _he_ had just crossed half the lot in a second, and I was in no mood to see him ever again. I jammed the key into the ignition and turned it, desperate to just get home. I floored it, rubber screeching loudly on the asphalt, no doubt snapping the heads of all the students in the building bordering the parking lot to my attention. I flew out of the lot just as he made it to the door of my car.

It wasn't until I was halfway home that I stared sobbing.

* * *


	5. Apology

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Five-_  
APOLOGY

_**Edward:**_

She got up and fled from the room, much too fast for any human to see, but thankfully no one was paying attention. I leaned down and picked up the balled up sheet up music off the floor.

What had I done?

"Est-ce que je peux allez aux toilette?" I asked quickly.

"Oui." She said, distracted.

I stood up and sped away from the classroom as well, anxious to catch up to her and apologize. I threw open the door to the parking lot and scanned the lot.

"WAIT!" I yelled, but she couldn't hear me over the roar of her engine, I bolted across the lot, but right as I got to the door of her car she peeled away.

"Wait…" I mumbled pathetically. I hung my head in shame; what had I done?

I stared at the now torn and balled piece of paper in my right hand, and then snapped my head back up when I heard the crackle of a walky-talky to see an administrator at the other end of the parking lot, looking at me with a fiercely angered expression. I didn't wait around to see what he wanted. I bolted to my Volvo in what I assumed to be at a human enough pace, and peeled away as well.

I stared at the ball of paper in my hand again. I sighed. I'm a terrible person.

_**Bella:**_

I slammed the front door, not caring when I heard the wood splinter, and I ran upstairs, stomping my feet. How DARE he touch my music! _MY_ MUSIC!!

I slammed the door to my room without touching it, summoning to my hand a big bag from my closet without thinking about it, and then ran to bookshelf, picking out the books I actually plan on keeping, and shoving them into the bag, I ran to my desk and picked through it to find the small little things I needed, and then wondered idly where I left my iPod's charger.

I grabbed my laptop bag from the corner and threw in the laptop and its power cord, and a few of my CDs that I wanted to keep. I stormed to the closet and began picking out my favorite articles of clothing and threw them in the bag as well. I was so busy packing, I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Dani from the doorway. She was the only one of us too old to pose as a high school student. She had flaming red hair, and her power was her hair. When she was alive she'd reinvented herself so many times, you wouldn't be able to recognize her after one of her infamous changes. That trait followed her into her death; she can change her appearance at will. Even her hair. It was very entertaining to watch. But it wasn't just her, she could do other people's appearances too. I never really spoke to Dani that much… We weren't very close.

"I'm leaving." I said, distracted.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked, of the utmost curiousness.I did not expect her to care.

"I don't know." I said, stopping for a minute. Where would I go?

"Why don't you stay here for a few more days, then when you leave, you'll at least have things planned out?" She said soothingly.  
I dropped my bag. "Fine," I said. I sat down on my couch. She sat down next to me.

"So what happened?" she asked, curious.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, firmly,

"Okay." She said, accepting that. "Would you like me to do something for your hair?"

"No thanks. I can do it myself." I said, uptight. She thought for a minute.

"Do you want to go shopping, or to the movies or something? You look like you can use a break." She asked, and I thought about that.

"Um, No."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" she persisted.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." and that was the end of that conversation. After a little while, she gave up on me and left my room.

_**Edward:**_

I slammed the door as I entered the house, meeting the confused expressions of Esme and Carlisle, who were clearly disappointed to not have their alone time, as I had walked in on them making out in the family room.

I ignored them as I stomped upstairs.

I immediately made my way to my music studio and grabbed a sheet of empty staff paper, and pulled the ball out of my pocket again. I stared at it ominously for a minute before undoing it and reading through the notes again. It was so beautiful it made my dead heart ache.

I began copying in the notes onto the new sheet music. It took me a while to understand her notes, her handwriting was messy, though there were no words, but I frequently mistook one type of note for another, before I finally ran through it in my mind to see if it made sense.

Finally realizing that I had half of the notes wrong, I went back and redid it until I was sure that it was what it sounded like before.

I scrawled 'Edward's Lullaby' on the top of the page and slipped it into one of my folders in my bag. I would apologize to her at school tomorrow, and maybe get the answer I wanted.

* * *

Dani is designed after my sister, although she's nothing like her in real life.


	6. Understatement

**_Disclaimer: _**Hey guys, check this out: I'm about to own the rights! I sent Bella to steal them!

Bella tiptoes to Stephenie Meyer's bedside table and snatches it, then holds it proudly above her head, and begins widely cabbage patching. She then loses her balance, dropping the rights and herself onto the floor, making a loud THUMP. She scrambles to her feet, as silently as possible, while I slap my hand to my forehead, (Which is by NO MEANS silent.) and looks at Stephenie anxiously to make sure she hasn't awakened, then picks it up and begins tiptoeing away. She makes it roughly twelve feet before suddenly; she feels something tickle her nose… Ah, AH, AHHH, AH CHOOOOOO! Suddenly the alarm starts blaring, and she drops the rights and scrambles away as fast as she can.

I can hear police sirens in the back ground.

Shit. Alright, well, I'll meet you guys in the bottom author's note In 10-20 years. -Gives pathetic half-hearted wave-

_(BTW: What does the rights look like, anyway? Are they like an abstract object, something you can't touch, or are they a large packet of legal gibberish, or something like that?)_

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Six-_  
UNDERSTATEMENT

_**Edward:  
**_

I arrived in first period, early. Few students were already sitting at their desks. I pulled the sheet of music from my bag and waited anxiously for her to arrive. The tardy bell rang, students filed in, but not the one I was waiting for.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten.

Finally, after thirty minutes had passed I assumed she wasn't coming.

But it wasn't until the bell signaling the end of first hour rang that I realized I was still hoping, waiting, for her to show up. I waited until lunch, to see if she was in the practice room before skipping classes and going home.

My family looked at me questioningly. I'm sure they noticed my change in behavior. How I'm not a zombie anymore. But they don't dare to say anything. I could tell we were going to have a family meeting later. I did not look forward to it.

I left the keys to the Volvo in the front seat, knowing no one would dare steal it.

I was glad we're in a darkness cycle. I used to love the sunlight, but now the sunlight only reminds me of her. Her smile, her beautiful face, her blushes, her laughter… I couldn't take it. I didn't want the constant reminder of what I'd been too stupid to… to…

I stopped thinking. The train of thought was far too painful.

I waited until I was in the woods before I took off running.

_**Bella:  
**_

I thought about what I might do, where I might go. I could rent an apartment… But I always hated apartments. So I guess I could buy a house, since I have the money. But where? I thought about all of the places I'd always wanted to go when I was younger. London, Paris, Sydney, Japan, Italy… **_(A/N Irony, anyone?) _**There were so many places!

I thought about the pros and cons of each before Jalin opened the door and plopped down on my couch.

"Hey." She said. I guess that means school is over.

"Hey." I said back. I wondered idly if she was going to try to pull a prank. I read her mind. She was innocent enough today.

"Dani told you me you're going to try to leave." She said, trying to sound uninterested. I wondered idly why she cared. I thought a little more about Japan.

"Yeah," I said, distracted. But Paris is so romantic. Wait, ew. Never mind then. Sydney? No, it's too sunny. I'd always wanted to go to London, maybe live a wicked nightlife… But then I thought I was fairly certain I didn't want any kind of life. I just wanted to sulk for a while.

"Why?" she asked. And my visions of a flat somewhere on a main street in London went _POOF!_, in a cloud of smoke. _'Why?'_ I repeated incredulously in my mind. _Why does she care?_

"Because," I said simply, knowing that that would never pass as a reasonable excuse.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." She said, and I stared at her in surprise.

"Okay, thanks." I said, unsure. Jalin was never someone I was close to either. But she seemed nice now that I looked at her closely. I stared at her for a minute. I didn't bother reading her thoughts, but I was wondering what she was thinking. I didn't much like reading anyone's thoughts anymore, and after I found Edward in my French class, I just wanted the power to leave. Soon.

Then Jalin surprised me. She threw her arms around me and hugged herself to me.

"Please don't leave!" She begged. "You're the closest thing I have to a big sister!" She sobbed out the last sentence. I didn't know what to do. I patted her back softly.

"Shh…" I said. "Don't cry. It'll be fine, I won't leave; don't worry." I said, consoling her. I frowned. Now what was I going to do? She gradually stopped sobbing.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking embarrassed. I looked at her for a minute.

"It's okay." I said. "I won't leave."

"Promise?" she asked, unsure. I thought about it for a minute.

"Um, sure. Yeah. I promise." I said, surprising myself. What am I doing? How am I supposed to get away now?

We kind of sat there for a few hours, just doing nothing, and we had a kind of understanding that we both needed time to just cool down and think.

I tried to find a lock on Jalin's emotions, but they were totally crazy. What was going on? Did I miss something?

"Jalin?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What's going on?" I asked her, still unsure. She laid her head back, staring at the popcorn on the ceiling.

"I feel like my emotional demons are coming back to haunt me." She finally said. I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I felt like I could identify with that on some level. I mean, my demon is back to haunt me. I wondered what hers was like.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, carefully.

"Not really." She said truthfully.

"Okay." I said, understanding.

"Um, can you do me a favor?" she asked me, her voice wavering a bit.

"…Sure…" I said, warily.

"Can you give me a ride?" she asked. I nodded. This, at least, was easy to do.

We strolled slowly to the Porsche, I unsure as to where we were going, and she jumped in the passenger seat.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Old Time Pottery." She said; her voice steady.

_**Edward:  
**_

I slammed the door, again startling Carlisle and Esme, who were practically eating each other's faces, while Carlisle tried to unbutton Esme's shirt.

I pretended not to notice them as I stormed upstairs. Why couldn't they do that in their own room? I slammed my door loudly as I plopped on my couch, unsure as to whether or not to laugh or cry. I had no idea what I was going to do. What were the odds she would go to school tomorrow? What were the odds she was even still in town?

I thought about it. If she left, then that would be my last connection to Bella. Poof! Gone.

So then, I could try to find her home, see if she's still here. Maybe confront her. So I'd either have to go to the school and weasel the information out of the receptionist, or I could hack it from Jasper's computer.

After skipping class twice, going to the front office probably wasn't a good idea. From what I'd picked out of some teenagers' minds, it usually took a full day for the school work to catch up to your for skipping, so if I went back, I'd get nailed, and I didn't have time to deal with that.

So hacking it was.

I got up and crept into Jasper's office. It was a very comfortable room. I could feel Jasper's calming effects, even if he wasn't there. I sighed as I booted up the superfast computer, unsure as to how long this might take. Or even really how to do this. Jasper was the information superhighway hacking master; he knew this much better than I did. I know he tried to show me once after he got tired of me constantly asking him to do a global scan for Isabella Marie Swam. But it fell through. I knew the basics, but that was it.

I did a Google search for the government webpage that would most likely hold the files in it.

Once I finally found it, and was prompted to log-in, I was unsure what to do. I stared at the screen for a minute. Am I supposed to guess?

I tried to think back to what Jasper told me. I'd blocked all of my old memories, so that made it harder…

_"So what am I supposed to do? Guess?" I asked him angrily. Jasper scoffed at me."Guessing could take years to get the correct combination. I have software that cracks the code for us." _

I smiled. Bingo. I lowered the window and scanned his desktop for something that looked like it might have been connected to some form of information hacking software. Bingo. I clicked it open.

After I correctly inserted all of the info, I sat and waited for the computer to finish its work. This was too easy. I leaned back a little and shut my eyes. I was startled when a hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around in my chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jasper snarled, angry that I was touching his computer in his office, without his permission.

"Hacking into the school system so I can find where the Callen girl lives." I said, calmly.

"On MY computer?" he asked, fuming. "Did you at least bother trying to cover your tracks?"

"You have to cover your tracks?" I asked, immediately grasping that that was a bad question to ask.

"Yes, Edward. You're supposed to cover your tracks." He snarled, enraged. "Otherwise they can track our movements back to us, and you can go to prison for up to 20 years for attempted identity theft."

Obviously, it was the idea of the hassle that bothered us. There was no such thing as a prison that could hold a vampire, if the vampire wished to leave. It was the attention we didn't want.

"Crap." I muttered.

"That's about the biggest understatement of the year." He seethed while the computer finished hacking in. After it binged to signal it's completion, I swiveled, read her address and then bolted around Jasper and from the room, snatching my bag and running as fast as I could from the house.

"HEY!" he yelled after me, but giving up as he knew there was no way he'd ever be able to catch up. I could feel myself becoming more and more anxious as I grew closer and closer to her house.

* * *

I realize that there are likely no programs like that, and that all of this is fictional techno-bullshit. Doesn't matter. It's not very key to the story.


	7. Frustration

_I am currently sitting in a cramped jail cell, but I REFUSE to give up my laptop. There's nothing they can do about it! Muahahaha!_

_Turns out, there's a special jail cell for people who try to steal Stephenie's rights… I'm sitting next to one kid with blue hair who offered to bite my neck. I would take him up on that offer, but how to I know his teeth are sterilized? How do I know I won't catch an infection or something?_

_Unless he's really asking to make-out with me. Hm...I might take me up on that offer. He's cute._

_And another kid is eying my laptop with shifty eyes. -Clutches laptop a little closer-_

_"Back, BACK YOU PEOPLE! THE LAPTOP IS MINE! And on a side note, I owned Stephenie's rights for 143 WHOLE SECONDS! HA! Beat THAT!"_

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Seven-_  
FRUSTRATION

_**Bella:  
**_

I stared at her, waiting for her to tell me she was kidding.

"Old Time Pottery?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, smarty pants, Old Time Pottery. Now let's get going!" She clapped her hands. I stared at her in disbelief before I finally shook my head and started the engine.

I sped down the highway to the nearest Old Time Pottery, unable to keep in my confusion. "Why Old Time Pottery?"

"You'll see." She said, dismissing my question with a wave of her hand. "Just shut up and drive."

I was about to say something about that last part, but I could see a cop ahead and I struggled to slow down long enough so that I couldn't get caught.

Finally the exit came up for Anchorage and I took it, we were in the out skirts of downtown in no time. Once we finally found the store, I parked and locked the Porsche, still unsure as to what we were doing here.

"Come on!" she yelled, pulling my hand, dragging me into the store. "The place closes in two hours! We have to hurry! Every second counts!!

_Two hours? _I groaned mentally.

She dragged me inside and I was immediately hit with the smell of Terracotta pottery and silk flowers. It smelled dusty. I probably would have sneezed were I a human, but instead I scrunch my nose in distaste.

She continued to drag me through the store, which was like a giant maze, and down a long isle full of LARGE pots, she grabbed a couple big ones and started filling them with a bunch of smaller ones.

"Um, ma'am, would you like some help with that?" asked a nervous employee, who watched as the tiny girl lifted what weighed at least two hundred pounds worth of breakable pottery, and begun carrying it away.

"No, I got it." Replied Jalin, as the employee scurried away, no doubt to find her a cart or something.

"Don't just stand there!" She hissed at me, "Grab some pots!"

_This just keeps getting weirder, _I thought as I grabbed a couple of large pots and put one inside the other to make it easier, and then she led me to an isle filled with expensive looking glass items. She grabbed a couple of those and started piling them up as well.

I breathed a sigh of relief after looking at some of the price tags. They were fairly cheap, so I grabbed a couple and loaded them up as well.

After she was sure we had enough stuff she lead me to the cash register and threw a thousand dollar bill onto the counter.

"Keep the change!" She yelled at the confused employee and left through the door, with no alarms going off at all.

When we got to the Porsche, I was unsure how to continue. Here I have this tiny Porsche, and at least four hundred pounds worth of breakable stuff, in a two-seater car.

I fit as much as I could into the trunk, which wasn't much, and then handed the rest to Jalin.

"Sorry Jalin, you'll have to hold the rest." I said, smirking. "So we go home now, right?"

"Nope, not yet. Next we go to Wal-Mart." She said, still smiling.

This time I groaned out loud. "Wal-Mart? I hate Wal-Mart!"

"Too bad." She said calmly. "We're going to Wal-Mart."

I sighed and started the engine, and drove the poor over-loaded Porsche to the nearest Wal-Mart, which was wasn't very far.

_Well,_ I thought. _At least it's not as bad as Old Time Pottery._

_**Edward:  
**_

I ran closer and closer to her house, hoping that she hadn't left town. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do if she was gone.

Actually, I wasn't sure what I was going to do if she was there. I stopped for a minute, her large yellow house in plain view. What would I say? What if she was still here, but not home?

I walked up to the house quietly. I was going to knock on the door, but thought better of it.

I snuck in through an open side door, which I thought was stupid, it's not safe to leave side doors open. You might have crazy stalker people break in or something.

Hey, wait a minute!

I passed the thought as I tried to track her scent that smelled so much like my dear Bella's, and finally found a room I was sure belonged to her. It just screamed depressed-gothic-vampire-chick-with-a-bad-attitude-lives-here.

She wasn't there, but it smelled like he had been there less than 10 minutes ago! Damn! I sat down on her couch and thought for a minute.

I looked around her room. It didn't look like she was leaving for good. So I breathed a sigh of relief.

So what now? Do I wait around for her here, or at school tomorrow?

But how do I know she isn't planning on leaving? Or dropping out of school?

This was all very confusing. I looked around her room for a minute. I had to admire her taste in books, and music, but I was certain my Bella's would always be better_**.**_

I'm not sure how many uncountable moments passed before I realized the sun was set, and that I could get caught at any moment. My family probably thinks I'm a nut case now. Jasper probably wants to murder me, and Carlisle and Esme are going to flip out if I skip school any more.

I sighed and took the music out of my bag, along with a sheet of paper and a pencil.

_Callen,_

_I'm sorry to have ripped up the sheet of music. I didn't mean to; it was an accident._

_I took the time to rewrite it for you; I hope you'll forgive me._

_-Edward_

I folded the sheet along with the sheet music and looked around her desk until I found an empty envelope. After I found one and placed the two sheets in, I wrote Callen's name of the front of the envelope, and taped it to the inside of her door.

I left through the side door again, unsure if I'd rather get caught in a stranger's house than go home and face the wrath of my family.

_**Bella:  
**_

I had no idea what we were doing with four hundred pounds worth of breakable stuff until she pulled me to the athletics department in Wal-Mart.

Alright, so I was still confused when we were in the athletics department. It wasn't until she handed me two light, but hard aluminum bats that I really got the idea. I stared at the inviting bat in my hand and looked up to meet Jalin's grin. I grinned in response.

"Oh." I said, grinning like a mad woman.

"'Oh.' is right." She said, leading me to the cash register. The person behind the register looked at us a little strangely, but we finally made it to the car and onto the highway.

"Where to now?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied. "Where do you want to go that feels like a good place to smash stuff?"

I thought about that for a minute. "I don't know." I finally said.

"Hm." She said, thinking deeply.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, before I finally made the decision to simply do it in the back yard. We pulled into the drive way and carried the stuff to the back and placed them gingerly on the floor.

Jalin wrung her hands on the bat, eying the pile of easily broken treasures furtively.

Finally, I went over, picked up a small glass paper weight, pulled my arm back, and waited for her to give the word.

"Pull!"

* * *

Titled as it is because both parties are frustrated.

Old Time Pottery is like the Wal-Mart of home decorating, only more ware-housey. They have EVERYTHING there. If you ever get the chance, just go there and wander around. You'll be amazed.

First time I wrote this chapter, I confused it with Pottery Barn. I'm amazed that no one corrected me.


	8. Undone

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Eight-_  
UNDONE

_**Bella:**_

"Pull!" she yelled again, when she had smashed her share of glass and pots. There was terra cotta debris, and little shards of glass lying everywhere in the grass, shining in the light of the full moon.

"No!" I yelled at her, "It's my turn!"

"Just give me one more hit!" she begged.

"No! I've already given you three extra hits. It's my turn now."

"Please!" she begged.

"Fine," I sighed and picked up one more flower pot, small with little flower designs etched into it. I pulled my arm back, waiting to launch it through the air.

"PULL!" she yelled. I hurled it up in the air, and watched it glow as it was illuminated by the moon, almost as bright as the sun itself. Then it fell to the earth as Jalin smashed it to bits with her bat. The red-brown dust settled towards the ground as she leaned against her bat, smiling.

"I love doing that." She sighed. "Alright, your turn," she said as we switched positions.

I gripped my bat with both hands, trying not to wring out my hands too much, or I would dent the bat far too easily.

"Pull!" I barked, as she hurled the little glass statue up into the air, glittering and shining dully in the moonlight. And then one of the light refractions shined in my eye and I had a flashback.

Edward, shining in the meadow, letting me trace at the veins in his arm, mesmerizing me.

I fell to the floor, hands clawing at my eyes, trying to gauge the image away. I screamed in terror; when would the haunting images stop!?

"Callen?" she asked, as the glass hit the ground around me and shattered. "Oh my God, Callen!" she yelled as ran to me, shaking my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she yelled as venomous tears streamed down my face.

_**Edward:  
**_

I wasn't quite sure what I'd expected when I arrived home. But it wasn't this. No, never would I have expected this.

I don't know…maybe I half expected, or possibly hoped, that there would be a group of police squad cars, lights beaming; sirens blaring, around the house to arrest me for attempted identity theft.

Maybe I expected them to be sitting on the couches, waiting for me to return… So they could ambush me.

I don't know what I was expecting. But I did not expect Emmett to tackle me and restrain me while the others filed in.

Somehow, I did not expect them to yell and scream at me for being an idiot. But they did.

"What the hell were you thinking, Edward?" That was Jasper. He was snarling.

"Edward, though I might not have the authority to restrain you from doing what you wish to do, but once you cross the line and do something that endangers the well being of our family, I must step in." That was Carlisle.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking idiot all of the time?" That was Rosalie. Naturally.

I didn't wait to hear what the others had to say. I pushed Emmett off from being on top of me, and he scrambled to keep me down.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, standing up and brushing the dirt off of my clothes. "I'm not going anywhere."

I sat down on the one-seater in the corner.

Rosalie thought a particularily rude thought, and I turned to glare at her.

"Enough." Roared Esme; looking between Rosalie and me. "Whatever is going on, I'm certain Edward will explain."

I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Yes, I will." I said calmly.

"I'm dying to hear your brilliant explanation, Edward." Sneered Rosalie.

I opened my mouth to say something, but again, Rosalie cut me off.

"I bet this has something to do with the new girl, the vampire." She leered.

I just glared at her.

"She—"

"I'll bet Edward's in love with her, that he's stalking her just like he did Bella, just—"

"ROSALIE!" That was Emmett, not me. "Enough." He must have noticed how I was clenching my hands into fists, ready to kill her.

I took another deep breath.

"She knows where Bella is." I finally said. They stared at me with blank faces.

"Edward…" Carlisle said, sadly. "Edward, maybe you should move on. If you can't find her, then maybe-"

"She's not dead!" I roared, angrily.

"I did not say that." He said calmly.

"But you thought it! You're all thinking it!" I turned to Alice. "Even you! And you have visions of her still!"

She gave me an apologetic look. "Edward, how do we even know these visions are of her?"

I glared at her for a minute. "I know it's her!"

"Edward…" That was Esme, her thoughts made no more sense than Carlisle's. I stood up.

"No! Save it, I'm going to my room." I left, and to my surprise, no one bothered stopping me.

_**Bella:  
**_

After I finished crying, Jalin stood up and smashed all of the remaining glass sculptures; leaving only the pots for me to smash.

"Thanks," I said, meaning it.

"No problem." She said again. I sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah," I said.

I jumped to my feet again, and she made her way slowly to the pile of pots, and picked out a big one.

She held it over her head, waiting to launch it.

"Pull!" I yelled, as she hurled the enormous pot into the air. There was faint moment that made me wish more than anything that it would crash into me and that I could die. But I knew that it wouldn't be possible.

It fell to the earth, and I swung my bat around, smashing it as hard as I could.

_**Edward:  
**_

I lay curled in a ball, trying to block out the babble of words out of my head. It came so easily before, why couldn't I now?

"Argh!" I groaned, clapping my hands over my ears, wanting the voices to stop.

I couldn't listen to any of my music. It all reminded me of my Bella. And if I thought it hurt before, it's nothing compared to how bad it hurts now.

She's alive, I know she is. I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do!


	9. Unthinkable

**_Disclaimer_**: Ha! Guys, I've learned my lesson! I will steal the rights MYSELF!

I creep into her room, ever so quietly, and grab the rights. I hold them over my head proudly.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

-Alarms go off; police sirens blare. Stephenie Meyer wakes up: 'What the hell are you doing in my house?!'-

I drop the book and bolt as fast as I can, but being as fat as I am, I didn't get far.

So now I'm sitting in a jail cell, again, next to the kid with the blue fauxhawk, who continually tells me he likes my hair.

He is cute though.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Nince-_  
UNTHINKABLE

**_Bella:_  
**

I was laughing as I swung the bat over my shoulder and walked with Jalin up to my room. I was still laughing when I plopped down onto the comforter covering my bed.

I was not laughing when I noticed the envelope taped to the door, with my name scrawled in HIS handwriting.

"What's wrong?" Jalin asked nervously, she probably didn't want a rerun of what happened outside.

I jumped off the bed and ran to the door. I ripped open the envelope and stared at its contents. It was his lullaby, the one he wrote, rewritten in his handwriting.

I gulped unnecessarily.

I read the note. With each passing word, I could feel my eyes getting blacker and blacker. Oh, so he wants my forgiveness, does he?

Ha! That's funny! He thinks I care!

I crushed the note and dropped in into my school bag, but kept the music stored safely away in my music folder.

I checked the clock. Perfect. Two hours before school starts.

"Are you going to school today?" I asked Jalin.

"No, I never go to school." She said, smiling.

"I know." I thought for minute. I didn't feel like going to school today either.

"Why don't you skip today?" She asked, sort of reading my thoughts. "We could go somewhere, do something. Have some fun."

I thought about it. I would gladly take up her offer, but there was someone I needed to see first.

"Later," I said. "I need to talk to someone first."

**_Edward:  
_**

I was strangely anxious as I pulled up to school the next day.

I wasn't really sure why.

Was it her? Was I afraid she would be there? Was I afraid she wouldn't?

I locked the door. I drove to school without them just to piss Rosalie off.

I slung my bag over the table and began walked to my French class.

I sat in my chair by the corner window and waited.

For five minutes.

Then ten minutes.

The class was almost over, and I knew that she wasn't coming.

And then, I realized I was bitterly disappointed, until the door swung open and in walked the girl.

"I need to talk to you." She hissed as soon as she sat down next to me.

"Talk," I said, slightly unnerved.

"In private." She hissed as the bell rang, and the students around us scrambled to get to their next classes.

She turned on her heel, and I followed reluctantly.

She lead me to an open class room, and shut the door behind us. Then she fished around her bag for something, pulled it out, and unwound it from the crushed ball it was.

I knew it was my note.

"So you want forgiveness?" she asked calmly.

She flicked out a lighter and held it up to the note.

"This is what I think of your apology." She said, bitterly. The note burned up to her fingers, and even when the flames tickled her hands, she didn't move. Finally, she dropped the ashes to the floor, and flicked open the lighter again, holding it up to my face and letting the flames lick along my jaw line.

It did not hurt. It felt a little ticklish, but it did not hurt.

Finally, I took a deep look at her. Her hair, her eyes, her face. Beneath all of the makeup, and the hair-dye and the eyes, she looked a little like my Bella.

My darling Bella, whom was never coming back.

And even if this girl wasn't my Bella, if I closed my eyes, I could pretend…For a few moments, it might be like kissing my Bella…

I didn't realize I had closed my eyes and leaned in until I pressed my lips to hers.

Yes. If I closed my eyes, it definitely felt like Bella.

Unsurely, one hand fluttered up to entwine its fingers in her spiky hair, while the other rested softly on her hip. I pressed her closer to me, unsure what I was really doing. But I knew this much, kissing Bella now was worth the years of torture.

And then, somehow I was pushed away. I was knocked into a desk and I stared at her in confusion before the vision slipped away, and I saw that this was not my Bella.

I watched as the girl threw open the door and slammed it, running away at full vampire speed.

I had done the unthinkable. I had kissed someone, that wasn't my Bella.

_**Bella:  
**_

I felt like my heart had shattered into three hundred million tiny pieces. HE kissed me. ME, Callen CullLaMort. Not Bella Swan.

And he didn't even know it was me. He definitely didn't care for me, now or ever. This confirmed it.

He'd kiss some girl he didn't even know, that hated him.

I laughed, hysterically. Oh, how life kicks you when you're down.

I pulled into the driveway and ran up the stairs, again, grabbing my back of packed clothes and my laptop. I wheeled around and wondered what I was forgetting.

Oh yeah, Donte. I couldn't leave him without saying good-bye, could I? No. That would be wrong. He was like my brother, and my best friend.

I flew to the desk and grabbed a pen.

_Donte,_

_Sorry about this, I know you'll probably want to kill me if you ever get the chance to get that close to me again. Seriously though, I am sorry._

_Call my cell; I don't think I ever gave you the number for it before (No reason to.) so here it is: 413-351-2684._

_And please, please don't blame yourself. You have a habit of doing that a lot. Call me later, okay?_

_-Callen_

I scribbled the note hastily on a scrap piece of paper and left it on top of the mess of paper that was my desk. I knew he'd find it within seconds of searching my room

I did a double check to make sure I had everything, iPod, laptop, car keys, bag, clothes, and wallet. Check. I threw open the door to my room, anxious to just leave the house before more trouble started.

I did not expect hi m to be standing on the other side of my door.

"Donte," I said, sighing in defeat. I should have known he'd know what I was up to, he took the bag from my shoulder and threw it on the couch I had next to the door.

"Let's go for a quick hunt, okay?" he asked softy.

"Fine," I mumbled, and followed him as he led me down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the sliding French doors in the back.

Once we were safely hidden in the forest, he took off running, and I followed, close by his side.

I didn't much like hunting with other people. Hunting was made far too easy for me, with all of my powers, and it was annoying watching them struggle to do what I found to be insanely easy.

I stopped to think about my powers for a moment. I doubted I would ever truly understand how they worked, why they came and left, and what the different powers were for. I tried to think of a power that could help me make it easier to escape without Donte using his to stop me from leaving.

It would not be easy. I'd have to use raw will, and that probably wouldn't go over well what with his ability to place thoughts in my head, as well as manipulate my reasoning.

We'd finally managed to run until we came across a small pack of deer. I wasn't really hungry until I smelled the scent after Donte took off and darted towards the largest one, burying his teeth into its neck, snapping it and killing it instantly.

I silently sulked for a moment over not having caught the largest one first, and then took off myself, catching up to the second largest one instantly, and digging my teeth into its tender neck, reveling in the taste as the thick warm liquid flowed down my throat, quenching my pain and thirst. After draining the poor animal of every drop of blood in its body, I destroyed the carcass and sat back, waiting for him to finish. I was never quite as hungry as the rest of them.

Finally, he polished off the rest of the small pack, and stalked over to me, taking me in his arms and letting me lean against him as he stroked my hair. I thought about that for a moment. Anyone that stumbled upon us might think of us as lovers. I smirked at the irony for a moment. No, we were not lovers. I loved him, but more as a brother, or a best friend. I would likely never love again.

_Now, are you going to tell me what happened in your human life that is making you so crazy, or am I just going to have to manipulate it out of you? _He thought in my mind.

I sighed.

_Fine, _I thought. _In my human life, I'd lived a fairly boring life…Until I moved to Forks… That was when I met **him.**_

_Him? _He thought, and I thought for one brief moment I might have sensed jealousy before it was wiped off of my radar, but passed it off as nothing.

_Yeah, when I got there, I fell in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. And after he saved me from a sadistic vampire bent on torturing me death, I lived for the greatest four months of my entire life…and death. _I thought.

_So what happened?_ He asked.

_Well, after those four months, his brother Jasper, accidentally slipped up and tried to kill me. Back then, I had the sweetest blood imaginable, apparently._ I thought.

_I can imagine that. You still smell absolutely mouthwatering now. The only thing keeping me from attempting to sink my teeth into your neck is the knowledge that there is no blood._ He thought, and I blushed mentally. _But then what does that have to do with anything?_

_Well, Edward always thought that he was hazardous to me, I suppose. I wanted nothing more than to be a vampire with him, but he was intent on keeping me human. And then... I don't know. He gave up on me. Told me he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't. Left me alone, telling me he doesn't love me anymore. _

He hugged me tighter for a minute, and that baffled me. _He's an idiot._ I heard in his mind, I could tell it wasn't directed at me, and then I felt him blush internally, as if he said something he didn't want me to hear.

I pried myself away from him so I could sit on my own and arched an eyebrow. _What is that supposed to mean? _I thought, warily.

He paused for a minute before answering._ Well, I would have thought you, the mind reader would find out a long, long time ago. I always did like you as more than a friend._

I resisted the urge to groan. Why can't I have a guy friend that doesn't want to just get into my pants?

"Hey! I'm not that much of a pervert!" he said out loud, clearly trying to stop me from further reading his thoughts. I stopped out of common courtesy.

"Yeah, well. I haven't finished my story yet." I said, piqued.

"Okay, then, carry on." He said, reaching out his arms for me again. I hesitated, but then surrendered, probably because of his powers, but at the moment, I didn't mind. I could use the comforting right now.

"Well," I said, picking up where I left off. "After he killed the vampire that wanted to kill me, his mate wanted to get payback at Edward, and figured that if she killed me, she'd be even. Mate for mate. But she had no idea that things weren't like that anymore." I paused. "It was six years before she finally caught up to me, and then you destroyed her and saved me, taking me to your coven."

He smiled.

Right now, I really wish he could have just let her kill me. I was already willing to die then anyway. I would have killed myself eventually. Now it's impossible to. "And now, Edward is back at school. He doesn't recognize me yet, thank God, but he thinks I knew Bella, the old me, and that I'd done something to her, and he won't rest until he pries from me every secret he knows I'm withholding. And I—I don't think I can handle it. I can't handle being around the constant reminder that my one true love no longer loves me." I didn't want to tell him he'd kissed me. It was painful enough to know the truth. Admitting it would be pure torture. I hesitated, knowing this was the part he was waiting for. "And so now I'm leaving."

"You can't leave." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I could tell he was already using his powers against me.

"And why not?" I asked, trying to block him from my mind. It was no use, there was nothing I could do while he was holding me, and I couldn't even find the strength to sit on my own.

"Because, I won't let you." He said, again as if it were obvious. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here, where I can be with you."

I almost groaned again. "Um, Donte…?" I asked.

"Mmm?" he replied, not really paying attention, he was staring down at my lips. Before he realized what he did, so quickly I almost didn't realize it, he licked his lips.

"Donte, I don't really like you that way. You're my brother, my best friend; Nothing more." I said, trying to keep my mind strong.

"That's crazy." He whispered as he leaned in. "Nonsense…" he trailed as our lips met.

For a moment, I felt my mind turn to mush. I didn't think anything. It was like when a heart-monitoring machine flat-lines. My brain just stopped. Frozen in place.

Before I realized what I was doing, I kissed him back. And it felt amazing. For a moment, I was thinking again, and my first thought was, 'Why hadn't I done this sooner?'

And then it occurred to me. These were not my actions, my free will. These were not my thoughts! This is Donte. He's forcing himself onto me, and that's wrong. Kissing him is wrong! All of this is wrong!

I pushed him away and jumped up while his guard was down and blocked my mind from all outside intrusions.

"Callen," he said, sounding slightly annoyed. Annoyed?! What an egotistical jerk!

"No, Donte!" I said, fuming. Then for a second I felt sorry for him. But my anger was burning on fuel sources; I channeled everything into anger. Yes, anger. Anger is good. "Don't push yourself on me! I don't love you! I doubt I'll ever be able to love again!"

"Callen—" he started, but I cut him off.

"No! I'm sick of this! I'm leaving!" And I took off, speeding through the trees, thankful for once that I was faster than the rest. I dashed up the stairs and grabbed my bags, checked that my car key was still in my pocket and sped for the garage.

Jalin stood in my way.

"Callen," he said, stopping me.

"No, Jalin! Get out of my way!" I hissed.

"You promised!" she yelled. I shifted nervously.

"I know, but I can't stay." I said, annoyed.

"Look, either you're staying." She said, firm. "Or I'm going with you."

I shifted nervously again. Donte would be here any second, literally, and Jalin wouldn't let me pass. There was no time.

"Fine; Hop in." I said, unlocking the car.

"Alright!" she said, pleased to have gotten her way. "I call shotgun!" I rolled my eyes.

The time it took for the garage door to open felt painfully slow, and finally, as it creaked to a stop, Donte stood in the garage doorway, with a hurt look on his face. I averted my eyes and peeled out of the garage without loud, screeching tires.

I drove like a maniac, unsure of where I was going. I couldn't leave the city too quickly; I don't have anywhere to go. I need to make plans.

I dialed 411 on the car phone, and the robotic voice on the other end asked politely for the details of my search.

"Five star hotels in Alaska." I said, annoyed at having to slow down my voice or the computer wouldn't understand.

The machine transferred me to an operator.

"There's only one five star hotel in your area. The Hilton Anchorage," Said the operator calmly.

"That's fine." I said quickly. "What's the number?"

The operator rattled off the number, which I dialed simultaneously in my cell phone, and then hung up on 411.

"Hilton Anchorage, would you like to book a stay?" asked the man on the other end.****

"Yes. A two bedroom suite, please?" I said, and the man proceeded to take my information, and told me that a suite will be waiting for us when we arrived. I snapped the phone shut, and then looked at the caller ID. I kept my cell phone on silent all of the time, because there was never any reason to use it.

I had fifty-three calls from Donte. I cringed when I saw the number of text messages. And nearly pelted my phone out the window when I saw how many voice messages he'd left.

I turned the phone off and turned to Jalin.

"Well?" I snapped.

"Well, what?" she replied.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm practically kidnapping you?"

"Oh, yeah!" she said, and I rolled my eyes again. "Well, tell me what happened."

I sighed. "Copper-head is my ex-boyfriend, whom I fell in love with 27 years ago. He dumped me and now he's being a jerk." I said, feeling really immature, with the way I'd described it. That wasn't how it was at all.

"That's it?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, not really. He wasn't just a crush, or something. It was true love. He saved my life more times than I can count. I wanted him to make me into a vampire, but—"

"Wait, you were together when you were a human?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," I said, my shoulders sagging a bit. "But then one day his brother almost killed me because of my blood smelling so damn good. And he left me. He said he was tired of pretending to be human for me; said I wasn't good for him." I paused for a moment; letting myself wallow. "How could I disagree? He was perfect; an angel. I wasn't good enough for him. I was stupid to think that such a person could be meant for me."

Jalin placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You're wrong. He doesn't deserve you. You're much too good for him. Let him be lonely. You deserve way better than him." She wasn't really helping.

"Whatever, and now Donte is forcing himself on me and I just don't think I can take it anymore." I said, annoyed.

"Donte did what?" she asked, unbelieving.

"I know; I couldn't believe it either." I said, bitter.

"Well, if it makes you feel better I'll be here with you." She said, beaming. I smiled a little. Sometimes Jalin was a pest, but at least I knew I could count on her.

"So you don't mind that I'm kidnapping you and taking you to the far ends of the world?" I asked, playfully. She was like mini-Jasper. Her powers weren't quite as potent as his, but she could help to relieve me of my anger.

"Not at all, it has to be more interesting that being a freshmen in high school for the last 40 years." She said, smiling. She was really helping.

"Thanks, Jalin." I said, meaning it. "For being there for me."

"No prob."

She turned on the radio, and music blasted through the high-def stereo system. It was angry rock music, but I liked it. We had a regular sister moment for a minute, and I wondered why Jalin and me weren't all that close before. She was a great friend. I guess I was too busy wallowing in my anger to really pay attention to the outside world.

It doesn't matter now. I'm going to plan for a day or so, and then hit the road. I'll probably have to send Jalin home eventually, which kind of hurt a little on the inside. I was going to miss her kick-butt attitude, but it would make the journey easier… After I figured out what that journey was.


	10. Running

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Ten-_  
RUNNING

_**Edward:  
**_

_Sometime in the near future:_

I stared after Callen and the other girl as they drove off, escaping my grasp again, probably for the last and final time. I'll never get to see Bella again. I kissed this, this girl…and betrayed Bella.

And now there's nothing I could do to fix it.

I walked over to my parked Volvo, and sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes with my head resting on the steering wheel; trying not to think.

The cell phone vibrated a few times. I did not answer it. I didn't care anymore. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Finally after the sixth or seventh time it had gone off. I decided to turn it off, or at least answer it. When I saw Alice's number, I flipped the phone open.

"What?" I asked tersely.

"Edward…" Alice said, in a tone that showed fear.

"What is it?" I asked, anxious.

"Edward, I had a vision." She said, quietly.

"Of…?" I urged.

"Edward, I don't know how or why… But…" she trailed, clearly unsure as to whether or not she should tell me.

"Just spit it out!" I yelled into the tiny phone.

"Edward, I had a vision that Bella is going to the Volturi."

_**Bella:**_

_Just before the near future:_

I laid back on the soft bed in the top floor suite, pondering where we could go, while Jalin flipped through channels on the T.V. set.

"Jeez." She said, "Literally five hundred channels, and not a thing to watch."

I sighed, my mind in another place.

What did I hope to achieve by running?

Or maybe the better question wasn't why I was running, but what I was running away from.

"Callen…" Jalin whined. "Callen, I'm bored."

"Then go down to the pool or something." I said, waving my hand at her. I was trying to think.

"I can't!" she continued whining. "I don't have a bathing suit!"

If I were in the mood, I probably would have joked around with her. But I needed to think.

"Then go buy one, or better yet, just go shopping. I'll meet up with you in a bit." I said, throwing my credit card at her. She caught it, and stared at it while another malicious smile grew on her face.

It really didn't matter if she maxed it out. I had money, and plenty more credits cards if I decided to leave the country.

I smiled and tossed her cell phone at her. Her hand flicked up to catch it. "Call me if you need anything." I told her, and waited for her the click of the door locking before plopping back again, to think.

So why am I running? Where am I going?

Or what exactly am I running from?

Edward, or my life?

No, it wasn't just Edward I was done with. It was life. Living. I didn't want it anymore. I wanted it all to end. I wanted to die.

Then it flashed to me. 'Well, I wasn't going to live without you so…'

I cringed in pain, but followed the train of thought.

The Volturi. That's it. I could go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. But here's the question, who are they, how do I get to them, and what do I do?

I sat at the edge of my bed for a few minutes, and then picked up my cell phone.

"Jalin?" I asked, after she answered.

"Yeah?" she replied, anxious.

"What do you know about—" I stopped. There was a knock on the door. "I'll call you back." I said, hanging up the phone and walking slowly and cautiously to the hotel door.

I opened it, and then slammed it.

"Go away, Jackass!" I yelled at him.

"Callen! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to kiss you! I came to apologize!" Edward yelled through the door.

"Haven't I already demonstrated what I think of your stupid apologies?" I yelled back.

"Just open the door," he groaned.

"No!" I yelled.

"Callen," He said, impatiently.

"No!" I yelled, wondering what I could do. I looked around, and grabbed my bag and stuffed my wallet in it, along with most of my other stuff. I'd come back for the rest later, if there was a later.

I turned up the volume all the way up on the TV, hoping to disguise the noise of my escape, knowing that it probably wouldn't work too well.

I opened up the sliding screen door.

"Callen?!" he yelled, anxious.

"I'm ignoring you!" I yelled back, turning the volume up a bit more to make it more convincing, before lifting one leg over the rail and into the next balcony over, hoping no one was in there, or I'd be seriously screwed. Luckily, there was no one there. I slid open their sliding door window, and climbed into the room, and tip toed to the door. I could still here him yelling at me at the door next to this one. I knew I'd have to make a run for it as soon as the door opened.

I took a deep unnecessary breath, opened the door, and ran as fast as I could down the stairs, and out into the lobby. With any luck, no one was looking.

I looked along the market place for Jalin, and I saw her.

"Jalin!" I yelled, waving her hands, and she snapped her head over to see mine, her expression worried. "THE CAR!" I yelled again, and she nodded her head and disappeared.

I could see Edwards bronze hair in the lobby as he came out to look for us.

"Hurry…" I mumbled under my breath.

Suddenly the Porsche screamed to a stop in front of me, Jalin behind the wheel.

"Get in!" she yelled, eyeing Edward.

I paused, I wasn't so sure I wanted her driving, but then forgot about it and hopped in when I saw that he'd seen us.

Jalin pulled away and he stared after us, probably debating over whether or not to run. I was thankful that the streets were busily crowded today.

I waited until we were safely away from him on the highway before I started asking questions.

"What do you know about the Volturi?" I asked her, casually.

"I know that they'll kill you if they try to expose them." She said, suspiciously. "What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I said carefully. "I just wanted to ask them a favor."

"What kind of favor?" she asked me, still suspicious.

"It's nothing. I want to get away from Edward…" and life. "So I think maybe they'll have a solution." Like death.

"You are NOT going to ask the Volturi to kill you!" she yelled.

"I'm not." I said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Promise me!" she begged.

"Promise you what?" I asked, hoping for a loop hole.

"You will not, by any circumstances, go to the Volturi, and ask them to kill you. And you won't provoke them either!" she said.

"Fine," I lied. "I promise."

I really hate lying to Jalin, but she wouldn't understand.

"I still need to talk to them." I said.

"Fine," she agreed. "But I'm going with you."

"Deal," I said. This at least was an easy deal to keep. And besides that, I like keeping Jalin around. Even if it won't be for long.

* * *

_P.s. Do you see the irony now?_


	11. Author's Note

_Okay first, about the last chapter:_

_Okay, first off:_

_1) **They still do not know Callen is Bella.**_

_All along, when Alice had visions of 'Bella' they were blurry. (This is due to Bella's power, which will be explained later, but part of it is being able to block other powers.)_

_Basically, all they have is an assumption that it was Bella. But they are sure more than anything (Well, Alice is a little skeptical.) that it is Bella._

_So basically, she saw Callen, who looks like Bella in her visions because everything is blurry._

_And now it looks like their Bella went to the Volturi and asked to die._

_So Alice still has NO IDEA that Callen is Bella._

_Which means that Edward still has NO IDEA that Callen is Bella._

_2) This means that Edward found out that his Bella, his darling angel, is going to the Volturi. His Bella, with the sweetest blood imaginable. He does not care why she is there, or how she found out about them. He just wants to find her, and save her._

Ah...I love the smell of irony in the morning. In case you didn't catch it, the irony is that Bella is running off to the Volturi instead of Edward.


	12. Cursed

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Eleven-_  
CURSED

_** Bella:  
**_

We flew down the highway at top speeds, the trees on either side of us blurring into one giant green wall. It was unnerving, but comforting.

I was strangely calm. The thought of what would happen was very numbing. Very soothing. Very much worth any pain I'd endured, just to get rid of it; if that even made sense.

We arrived in the airport about an hour later, and it was crowded. I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to book a ticket, but as luck would have it, they had a plane leaving for Florence, Italy, in a mere 2 hours. And it wasn't booked. We bought the last two tickets from my laptop from the terminal, and then printed it out in one of the do-it-yourself kiosks.

Fortunate, indeed; the next plane trip to Italy after that is in a week.

After we got the tickets, we waited in the terminal again, waiting for the opportunity to board.

Finally, after the two excruciatingly long hours, we boarded the plane.

I pulled out my laptop after I was seated, and opened MS word.

I tinkered around with a few good bye letters, but then gave up. Who cares anyway?

I finally hung up the laptop, while the plane began coasting down the runway, preparing for take-off.

It seemed like forever once the plane was finally up in the air, but we were going. That had to count for something.

I politely rejected the offers for some soda, coffee, and food items. I really wasn't that hungry, for blood or otherwise.

And I looked out the window, stunned to see the clouds so beautifully, for a moment I was too stunned to pull down the window flap, so as to shield me and Jalin from the sun.

But as the sun peeked over the mountains, I snapped out of my reverie and slid down the tiny plastic window.

I laid my head back in the head rest, and closed my eyes. I tried to close down my mind, willing it to lose consciousness. And to my intense pleasure and surprise, it did.

I sank into an even sleep, and awoke to Jalin shaking my shoulder. "Callen," she hissed, "We're in Florence."

* * *

Flying down the highway again; this time in our stolen car. I was anxious to get there soon, but Jalin insisted on driving. Even after I reminded her that she wasn't of a legal age to drive; she still insisted.

So we were flying down the highway, when he popped into my head. The thought made me wish I was brain dead.

* * *

I stood in front of Aro. Marcus and Caius were watching us from the corner with their entourage.

Jalin stood next to me. I tried to send her home, but there was no budging her. She was a persistent little bugger; I had to give her that.

Aro was trying to read my mind; and failing. Much to his blatant aggravation, as both I and Jalin could tell. The look of annoyed concentration on his face would have made me laugh, if I wasn't so numb.

So here was the predicament: How do I tell them I want to die without alerting Jalin, and having her freak out on me?

I took a deep breath.

"I trust you know who Carlisle is." He nodded his head, aggrivated. "He has a son; Edward. I fell in love with him when I was a human. I think he might have loved me, once upon a time, but then he stopped loving me, and left. Now… I just can't stand being around him. I want to escape him. I want to join you here."

Jalin gasped next to me. I told her I wasn't going to ask them to kill me. Not yet at least. As soon as she's gone, I will.

"And what makes you think you'd be a benefit to our family? What can you do?" he asked, now interested.

"I can… I'm not sure. I get many powers. They come and go." I said, unsure.

"What can you do now?" he asked, curious.

I thought for a moment. I can still hear thoughts. The only male, straight, flight attendant proved that with his abnormally lusty thoughts. I had to admit though, he had quite the imagination. It was very, very sickening. He drooled over me, and Jalin, who was almost half his age. It was very disturbing.

I can still block powers, obviously. Even if I don't mean to. I think I can still control my appearance, and cry. Yeah, I can still cry. I've done plenty of crying in the last week.

"I'm still not sure. Right now, I think I can read thoughts, change my appearance, block powers, and move things with my mind when I'm angry." I sighed, and then remembered. "You may have noticed my eyes, though I can assure you my diet is only of animals."

Aro's face showed no emotion, but I could easily tell that he was impressed. "It's not something I usually say, but I do think you'd be an excellent addition to our family." He said, and Caius looked like he would smash something.

I just nodded my head. Jalin too, looked like she might smash something.

"We will have to think about it." He said nodding to his brothers who'd approached him. "But in the mean time, we'll have rooms prepared for you."

He waved his arms to gesture to a tiny girl who liked was small enough to be a child. She walked through the door leading us down the hallways of the large castle turning into a torch lit corridor, and showing us to two very large ornately decorated doors, which opened to two delicately decorated rooms.

Jalin ignored hers and walked into mine, plopping into the chair in the corner.

"Why?" she asked, on the verge of sobs.

"I can't have him following me everywhere. You know he will. Don't deny it." I said, laying down in the bed, on top of the covers and staring at the stone ceiling. I rolled over on my side away from her. "Now he can't."

"But what about me?" she whined. "I don't want to be alone. I'm tired of being all alone! I want a sister!" She mumbled something else under her breath, but even I didn't hear her.

"You have Dani." I said, quietly. She scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? She's totally oblivious! She has no idea what goes on, and she doesn't care. I don't even know what she does every day, but it must be time engaging."

"Just go back to what you were doing before I joined the family." I said, closing my eyes, wanting to die.

"But I don't want to!" she whined. "That's the whole point!"

"'Jalin," I said, firmly. "I'm not going back home."

"Fine," she said, surprising me. "I'm joining you here, then."

My eyes flew open in shock, and slight anger. Why couldn't I just die without any complications?!

_Because you don't deserve the die so easily_, the voice inside my mind resounded with. _You had to be selfish, and love someone who was so clearly out of your league. You had to mess everything up for everyone. You are suffering just like you should be._

I didn't say anything to her; I was too busy agreeing with my voices in my mind.

"Say something!" she cried, desperate.

"What's there to say?" I asked, numbly.

"That you hate me!" she said, then realizing something, and continuing with this asinine idea. "You know, if you hate me, you should have just said something from the beginning, and I would have left you alone." I turned around, angry.

"Don't ever say that!" I yelled, fuming. Why does everyone have to suffer because of me? "It's not your fault. If you want to blame someone blame, blame him." I said, knowing full well that she would understand who HE was.

"And I don't hate you." I said calmly. "You're like my sister, my best friend."

"Yeah well," she said, bitter. "You sure are acting like you hate me."

I sighed. "Jalin," I paused, wondering how to continue. "Jalin, some day, you will fall in love. You might get your heart broken. But once you fall in love, you will understand, I promise. Even if it isn't for a very long time; someday, you will understand."

The look on her face told me that if she would cry, she would have been crying. The thought broke my heart.

"Just promise me something." She said, on the verge of sobs again. I didn't say anything, but she continued. "Just please, please, please…" She paused to take in a shuddering, unnecessary breath. "Please, don't ask the Volturi to kill you. Please."

I turned away from her. That was one promise I couldn't keep. I was tired. My brain was exhausted. His image sat behind my eye-lids, making me want to claw at my eyes with tenacious fingers. But I knew no matter what I did, that his face would be there. Instead of the treasure I once considered it to be, a curse.


	13. Dead

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Twelve-_  
DEAD

I sat there, still and unmoving for several days before someone finally knocked softly at my door and swept into the room.

It was Aro.

I still didn't move. I laid facing away from him, wanting so badly to just die. Right then and there.

He stood there for a moment. Probably waiting for him to acknowledge him, but after he realized I wouldn't, he stared by saying my name. My old name.

"Bella," he said, and I twisted around, staring at him in shock. How would he possibly know who I was? "Bella, I know exactly what you want. You wish to cease walking this earth, to rest numbly for the rest of eternity." I nodded numbly, and he continued. "But… But, I cannot give that to you. You have so much potential. If you joined us, rather than left us -us being this world- then you could benefit the world, instead of disappearing from it." He paused for a moment. "We refuse to kill you, Bella. But we would be pleased if you would join us, as you had asked."

I rolled over on my side, away from him. "Whatever." I said, numbly.

I sat like that for a few more hours. Or days...I wasn't sure which; contemplating what to do with myself for the rest of eternity.

Every so often, Aro or someone would enter to tell me something.

The first time was to tell me that Jalin had left. That hurt the most. The second time was to tell me that 'dinner was served'…so to speak.

The third time, I was entirely ready to dead-bolt my room shut, but Marcus managed to convince me to let him enter.

"Bella, let's talk about your gifts." He said, calmly. I lay back down and turned away from him again.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Bella, even though I can't read your thoughts, I can easily read your past on your face." I didn't move. "You didn't ever get what you wanted, did you?" I shook my head, trying to keep myself still and composed. "You were always looking out for everyone else, even when there was no reason or thanks involved. I can imagine the circumstances were always against you, as well…"

He was silent for a minute, thinking, before continuing.

"And now, these powers come to you…" he said, like he was realizing something. "When you needed them most; to make the most of the situation, correct?"

I froze. I'd never thought of it that way. But now that he says it, it makes sense. I only had a power when I needed it for the moment. Then when I usually forgot about them, until I realized they were gone.

Huh. So then, what is my power, if it all has to do with one thing?

As if reading my mind, he seemed to say something else that makes sense. "Manipulation," And I thought about that. But manipulation of what? "Manipulation is a funny word." He continued. "In this particular case, it means that you can manipulate your environment to make life easier for you." He stopped for a minute. "I'll leave you to think about that." He said, leaving in a hurry. Turning around to go tend to something I was oblivious to. I was too numb to care.

If that's my power, then why am I still so miserable? Why can't I let myself die? Why can't I disappear completely?

I decided that I no longer wished to remain conscious, and I shut my eyes, and tried my best to shut down my mind into the thoughtless oblivion I craved.

Just as the world began to fade away, into the dark, black nothingness, Edward's voice rang through my ears again. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"

I cried out in agony, as the light flashed glaringly into my face, making me throw my hands over my eyes to shield myself from the blinding radiance. It was too much, far too much.

I tried again, whimpering, to shut down my mind, to become unconscious. But it was hopeless now that I had the venomous tears streaming down my face with his voice still echoing in my ears.

Finally, after a few hours, I managed to calm down, and slip away.

* * *

It felt like seconds before Aro shook me awake.

"Amazing," he muttered as my eyes fluttered open. "Simply amazing…"

"Bella, I wish to speak with you." He spoke, in a rush.

"Then speak." I said, calmly, mellowed out a little with however long it was I'd managed to sleep.

He frowned slightly, but didn't argue. He was, however, hesitant to tell me what he planned on telling me. "Bella, dear one, we have…visitors approaching." He said slowly. Cautiously,

"And, who are these visitors?" I asked, carefully, already knowing the answer.

"Isabella," he said, firmly. "We ask that you not do anything drastic when they see you." That sent me over the edge.

"Aro! Please, no! Please don't tell them I'm here!" I begged with pleading eyes. "I left to escape him! If he sees me here, he won't rest until he pries from me my secret! I'll have to turn to werewolves to finish me off!"

He frowned, and pursed his lips, but he didn't argue the point further. "Fine," he said, calmly. "We'll keep your identity hidden…but we won't be happy about it."

Just then I heard a crash from downstairs, and a loud ripping snarl.

"Where is she?!"

_**Edward:**_

I could feel Alice trying to restrain me as I burst through the large, thick wooden doors. I want my Bella!

"Where is she!?" I roared.

Aro was before me in an instant. "Edward, calm down. We'll discuss this calmly, or we won't discuss this at all." I tried to jump at him, but Alice seemed to be stronger than I ever thought possible. I tried to shake her off to no avail.

"Edward, calm down!" she hissed. "I'm sure Bella is safe, don't worry about it."

I calmed down a little at Alice's words, and when she saw it reasonable to release me, she did.

Aro reached out his hand for me to touch his, but I ignored it. "Where is she?!" I demanded. I want my Bella!

"Edward…" he said, like he was undecided toward something, or like he didn't want to tell me something.

"Where is she?!" I asked, for what seemed like the millionth time. How many times do I have to ask one question to get one answer? _What's wrong? Why is he making that face? Why is he blocking his thoughts?_

"Edward…" he said again, this time with regret.

"Where. Is. She." I said slowly, enunciating every word, filling each with threatening anger.

"I'm sorry, Edward…" he said, and I felt a snarl building up in my throat.

"No." I said shaking my head in disbelief at what I knew was coming.

"She's dead." He said, his voice shaking with regret.

"_What did you do to her_?" I asked, taking a shaky, threatening step forward.

"Nothing." He said, taking a shaky step back.

"I'll ask once more," I said, taking another obvious step, as I noticed Jane had flicked her eyes over to mine, silently daring me to step closer. "_What_, did you do to her?"

"I'm sorry, Edward." He said quickly. "She died in a car accident leaving the city."

I didn't believe him. "Liar!" I barked, taking another step forward. Jane tried to train her eyes on me, but Aro waved her off. I tried to read his mind, to lift the truth from it, but all I could hear was 'I'm sorry Edward, she's dead. Please grasp that.'

"No," I whimpered, almost falling to my knees in pain. And then it clicked together for me. There's no further reason to live. Before there was at least a chance she might live. Now, there is nothing. She is gone. I have no reason to live. I need to die. I can't suffer the rest of existence knowing I was close… so close, to saving my Bella, and she died…she was gone...she couldn't have been gone...

And then it hit me, again, not just the pain, which felt as though it were crushing me. No, the thought of suicide. How to die? I was already in Volterra. I was already before the Volturi. And Jane was already threatening in her mind to kill me if I took another step forward.

It was almost too easy. Like training a gun on a cop.

I took another step forward, before I felt myself falling to the ground writing in my painful agony. I could feel the flames, burning at me, smoldering me to nothing. But that was not what made me cry out in agony. She was gone. The image behind my lids was her dead lifeless corpse, mutilated in a smashed car. The fire seemed to burn hotter, but it wasn't enough to warm my freezing heart.

I could hear Alice shouting for her to stop, and Aro trying to wave her off, but I stopped them.

I managed to frame a sentence through my yells.

"No! Finish me off! Let me die!" I yelled, as I writhed and squirmed on the floor, anxious to die.

I could hear Alice screaming more frantically, and I could feel it when the fire stopped. But the pain didn't stop. No, with nothing to distract me from it, the pain hit me even harder. Harder than her tantalizing scent did on the first day I met her.

The memory seared through my brain, and my hands went up to my face, rubbing at my eyes, trying to dispel the image of my brilliant and beautiful porcelain angel. The angel I'd been deprived of for twenty-seven years because I'd been an idiot.

Am an idiot. I _am_ an idiot. I am an insufferable, incompetent moron. Aro might as well have told me I'd killed her myself. It was the same thing after everything I'd put her through.

I stared at him with hate raging in my eyes; self-hate.

"Don't make me go on, Aro, after everything I'd ever been through, I can't survive." I said, breathing heavily.

He stared at me in obvious shock. I wasn't surprised even a little by his reaction. Here I am. The only suicidal vampire he'd ever had the displeasure to meet. I had snapped; I knew I was now insane.

I think I always was. And now, here before him, was a vampire, who not only threatened to kill him, but also begged to be killed himself.

Then without a word, he turned and sped away from the room.

"Come back here, you coward!" I yelled after him, angered by his quick retreat. Who did he think he was?

But he was gone before I could even run after him. I turned around to look at Alice who had a very hurt expression on her face.

"Please, Edward…" she whispered, "Please don't… I won't let you!"

I scoffed. "Please," I sneered. "It's not like it makes any difference. I've been dead for the last twenty-seven years."


	14. Found

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Chapter Thirteen-_  
FOUND

_**Bella:  
**_

I was completely unbelieving as I reluctantly strolled the hallway, closer to the man I loved, but wasn't brave enough to admit it. But now it screamed in my mind. I love him! Are you happy now? I love him, but I'm too scared to say it out loud because…because I don't want to be hurt again.

Aro was surprisingly convincing. Who knew?

_"Do you want him to die?" he asked, anxious. That took some thinking. I did not hate him; I'd hated what he'd done to me. I loved him with every ounce of my fiber, and it wasn't until now, when I was too numb to feel the pain of it, that I was able to admit it._

_I shook my head._

_"Then tell him who you are. Save him." _

It was then, as I was about to enter the hallway, hearing his roars as he yelled at Alice that I was unsure. Did he still love me? Would he accept me?

I entered the large room, immediately having twelve pairs of eyes glue themselves to my face, shocked. But only one pair captured my interest.

_**Edward:  
**_

I was utterly surprised to see her here. The other girl. Not my Bella. When I heard the soft footsteps, and smelled the luscious scent… It wasn't until now that I'd realized they'd planted inside my heart…a flourishing blossom of hope.

And then as I saw her face, it shriveled up and died. I looked away, pain burning behind my eyes, even though I knew I would not be able to cry.

And then, I heard a gasp fall from Alice's lips. She took three steps back, muttering something incoherent… It might have been a language I could not identify.

And then she froze, reached out to point at her, and said something that made me snap my head around and almost die of shock.

"Bella!"

_**Bella:**_

I pictured my old self in my mind, picturing the long plain brown hair, before feeling the added weight off all the extra hair. Slowly, I wiped the sleeve of my shirt across my face, trying to rid myself of some of the make-up.

I opened my eyes after I heard Alice gasp in shock. Her reaction was not heartwarming.

It was…shocked, and almost fearful.

I took a step back, and then she lifted her arm to point at me, and said my name.

And his eyes snapped to see mine.

And then I could see it, in his eyes… It just… clicked.

**_Edward:_  
**

And suddenly, I felt like an idiot. Everything she'd hinted at, all of the clues… The music, the vague yet distinct answers to the questions…

It all fit.

And all this time, I thought…

I wanted to bash my head against the concrete until blood poured from my ears, I felt so stupid.

I opened my mouth, and then shut it.

I couldn't blink. I forced my eyes to stay open.

I was afraid if I closed them she would somehow disappear, or should this be a hallucination, she'd go up in a cloud of smoke.

I walked slowly to her holding out my hand questioningly. I was afraid if I touched her, she wouldn't real, or she'd disappear.

I reached out and ran my hand along her jaw line. It was solid. I wrapped my arms around her in a bone crushing grip, and breathed in her lovely scent. I scoffed at myself for calling it stale before. It wasn't stale at all. It was… wonderful, but it didn't make me hungry. Now I wanted her, but not for her blood.

She grabbed my hand and led me away from the room. I followed her, dazed. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going. I was too busy reveling in the touch of her hand on mine… She was still warm… So very impossibly warm. As she held my hand I could feel my heart slowly defrosting… And for the first time in nearly three decades, I felt whole.

She's okay. She's thinking, breathing. She's here… And I'm with her. She took led me around the maze of corridors until we came to a very ornately decorated door that she led me through. I saw some unpacked bags in the corner before I turned my longing eyes back to her.

I stared into her eyes, seeing through the red, and into her soul; the soul that could never be taken away from her. I knew that there was no force out there powerful enough to take a soul as pure as hers. Her eyes were like never ending pools of wine now, instead of chocolate. I almost felt drunk by the time I managed to pull my eyes away from them to look over her; to see how she'd changed. I didn't get far. I stared at her perfect plump red lips, exactly as they'd been before. She'd hardly changed at all through the transformation. I already knew she was perfect before the transformation. I don't know; maybe she'd grown a little taller? I couldn't tell. I was too busy staring at her beautiful lips.

I wanted so very badly to kiss them…so very badly. I wasn't sure if she would want that. She still hadn't spoken to me yet. And that was making me nervous. But then she opened her lips to speak.

"Well, now you know." she said, a slightly bitter undertone to her voice. I looked down, ashamed for everything I'd done to her.

"I'm sorry." I said, kicking myself internally, knowing that that didn't even begin to describe how sorry I was.

"I'm so sure," she said, her words burning me like acid. "Tell me; what were you doing for the last twenty-seven years? Enjoying your distractions, I can imagine."

He words cut like razors. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "Been looking for other hearts to break? I mean, based on that kiss you gave the other me before, you obviously can't love me as much as you had once claimed to—"

"I love you!" I snarled, angry at myself for ever being so stupid.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" she snarled in response, probably thinking I was mad at her.

I didn't think about what I'd done. I didn't pause to think of the consequences of my actions…

I just took her face in my hands, possibly too roughly, and kissed her.

_**Bella:  
**_

I could feel so many emotions in that kiss, fear, lust, anger, angst… But I also felt love.

But how could I know it was real?

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" he whispered between kisses.

"No, you don't. You couldn't possibly." I said, pulling away; trying not to let myself grow attached at his words.

"Bella, why would I come all the way here to the Volturi and then ask to die if I didn't love you." He said, taking my face in his hands again, looking into my eyes, almost as if he was trying to relay a message to me, willing me to read his thoughts. I didn't dare try.

"Guilt?" I replied, trying not to let myself hope…trying not to get hurt again.

"You think I'd kill myself out of guilt?" He asked, incredulous.

"So you weren't guilty?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, trying not to express the pain I'd felt, even if I wasn't letting myself hope.

"Yes, I was guilty. But that's not why I came here." He sighed, anxiously.

"So you're simply a suicidal idiot, then?" I said, hoping the sarcasm would hide the desperation in my voice.

"Very funny, Bella. No, I love you. I love you, I love you I love you!!" I said, his voice rising with each 'I love you'.

"You can't love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me; you would have changed me yourself instead of leaving me there to die." I said, feeling myself become numb again with each word.

"I was trying to keep you safe!" He yelled, raising his hands to his hair, pulling at it slightly.

"Okay then. So let's say you were trying to keep me safe. What did you think you would accomplish by returning? So you could break me further? Maybe push me to commit suicide while you were at it?" I asked, steaming.

"What? No, I—"

"Or better yet; Did you expect me to run into your arms so we could be together forever like some stupid romance movie, almost as if nothing had happened. That I would be there, waiting for you with open arms when you did return?"

"Bella, I—"

"Did you honestly expect that I wouldn't be hurt at all by your pushing me away? That the ever-perfect Edward Cullen can do no wrong! That it doesn't matter what he does, Bella will always be waiting for him. That you had me wrapped around your finger? That—",

"STOP!" he yelled, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. "Stop," He said more quietly, breaking down.

Then he fell to his knees in a heap of broken sobs.

"I don't deserve you." He whimpered. "I never did. I deserve every unkind word and thought you have of me; I keep telling myself that… But it still hurts!" He paused again to let out another whimper. "And… I just know if I can take knowing you don't love me… I looked for you for so very long…"

I was shocking into silence. Then he seemed to compose himself as he continued.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I deserve every unkind thought you have to think about me, and so much worse. I left you, and I was wrong in doing so. That was the biggest mistake of my entire life, and I'll never make that mistake again. I'll never leave you again." I paused for a minute, thinking before I answered. "But how can I believe you?"

"I don't know." He sighed, hanging his head in shame. "That's up to you. I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant for things to go so wrong… Please, just tell me if it's possible for you to still love me the way I still love you. I swear to god, I won't stop you if you don't want me. But if being with you makes you unhappy, I'll leave."

"Edward, I—"

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I wasted your life." I didn't say anything. And after a moment of silence, he turned to walk away. I watched him take three shaky steps back to the door. His hand on the handle; I yelled out to him.

"Stop! Edward, wait!" And in that one moment as ran to him and kissed him, and melted into his kiss, and he kissed me back, I knew everything would be okay.

* * *

I wrote this whole chapter with one arm, after ripping my elbow out of it's socket. You should all be kissing my ass right now.


	15. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer_**: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Invisibility**  
_-Epilogue-_

**_Bella:  
_**

I hadn't really noticed when my eyes changed color, but I'm fairly certain it has to do with finally being with Edward again.

I had a theory about that… That maybe, since a vampire's eyes will become black when they're angry, just like when they're hungry, that it might be an emotion thing rather than a condition thing.

Even if they don't consciously think it, human-hunting vampires feel uncivilized… Especially after feeding.

I guess when I was away from Edward I felt uncivilized, too.

After a week of doing the gothic thing while I was with Edward, I found myself wondering why I was still pretending to be something I wasn't.

I found myself becoming my old self. Becoming exactly the same as before, falling into my mold from being a human.

I had gradually stopped using the make-up… Slowly using less and less eyeliner and lip stick…until I stopped using make-up entirely.

There was no reason to hide once I'd been reunited with my Edward.

Sitting here, in the living room in his lap, I found myself absolutely euphoric. I was right. It would be stupid to think things would just go back to the way they were.

They were much, much better. I snuggled into his chest, smelling his scent that used to drive me mad as a human…that still drives me mad now. He smiled and cupped my face to bring it up to his. He gave me a sweet, but hungry kiss. I reveled in the euphoria at being able to kiss him back.

And then he broke of the kiss. I whimpered quietly at the loss of his lips on mine, and he smiled.

"You know, you were right, that night in Italy." he said, hugging me close to him as I nuzzled in face into his shoulder, trying to take an inconspicuous whiff of his neck. But he heard me and was shaking me with his silent laughter.

"About what?" I asked, dazed.

"Well, for one you were right about things not being the same as before—"

"It's much better," I said, cutting him off, immediately knowing where he was going with that.

He smiled. "Yes, and you were right about something else, too." He said, frowning slightly.

"Well…?" I urged, after he'd stopped talking.

"I know it was stupid, even after I'd left you so harshly, and after so long…" he said, closing his eyes, frowning at the bitter memories. I took his hand squeezed it,

"But I did expect you to run into my arms when I'd found you." He said, smiling from my reassuring touch, but ducking his head in shame. I just looked at him with an understanding look. "I always thought that if I was miserable, that perchance, you were too. That you'd always love me, even after I'd left you. And then, when I'd gone back to you, only to find Charlie's house empty, I thought I'd lost you forever. I kept trying to find you. For nearly thirty years, I'd searched and hard as I could to find you…I thought I'd lost you… But Alice kept having those visions…"

He trailed off, frowning at the memories. I took that moment to speak.

"Yes," I agreed, "It was stupid… But I'm glad you did." And he smiled looked down on me, cupping my chin to bring my lips back up to his again.

I parted my lips and sighed in his face, inviting him to go further, but Jalin stepped in the room and sat in the adjoining couch. She coughed a few times to get our attention, and I reluctantly tore my face away from his to turn to her.

"I've been thinking." She said, thoughtfully.

Jalin's relationship with me had grown since I'd returned from Italy. More than the typical sisterhood relationship. I wasn't sure how to identify it, but I knew that I'd rip out the throat of anyone who ever hurt her.

"About what?" I said, feeling like a broken record.

"About us. I'm not sure when it started… But I don't think you as strictly my sister anymore, or even my best friend." She said, pausing to think again.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. So what would you call me?"

She sat silent for a minute, thinking.

"I don't know about you…" she said, almost unsure, "But I was thinking, maybe… my mother."

My mouth dropped in surprise, but as I thought about it, it was true. I did think of her as my daughter.

I smiled, "Come here, Jalin." I said, my grin growing bigger with each passing moment. She plopped on the couch between me and Edward. I wrapped my arms around her, and Edward wrapped his arms around us, and I couldn't help but think…

I have my own, perfect, happy family.

"Well what do you know," Edward said, happily, "I guess there are happy endings for vampires."

And though no one said it out loud, I knew we all agreed with it.

Because I could feel everyone hug a little tighter.

**T H E E N D**

* * *

I realize it's all hideously happy and bleh. I wrote this with one hand and got lazy with it. As if that isn't already terrible, I also wrote it while I was high on painkillers for my elbow. Someday I might go back and rewrite the whole series, since I consider it like an experiment now, almost. Don't expect it anytime soon.

* * *


	16. Renouncement

Given some of the flames I received, I decided to edit this Author's Note.

I'm renouncing my Twilight Fandom for several reasons.

The first being that everyone has noticed the quality of her books taking a massive downward spiral. I think to her, it's becoming like trying to squeeze water out of a rock.

I'm not going to pretend I didn't like Twilight and New Moon, but enough is enough. I'm not going to say I didn't like Breaking Dawn, but if I was being honest with myself, I'd have to say I enjoyed laughing it it much more than I enjoyed reading it.

The second reason is that Stephenie Meyer's book got leaked all over the internet, and now she's whining and crying, "Oh, I cannot go on!"

As if it's never happened before. Seth MacFarlane was pissed when The Family Guy Movie had a massive leak a few days before it was released, but he didn't just pull the plug and cry, "You hurt me so badly! I can never give out my manuscript to you random shady-looking people if you're all just going to leak it!"

Frankly, it's her fault for giving it out in the first place.

I also feel like there's a pretty good chance that she leaked it herself. She said that her first impulse was to not continue, and then she assured everyone that it was only on hold, but that's a lie. She put the draft on her website for everyone to read. As long as it's there, she can't publish it because it would violate her copyright. She knows this. That was the reason she couldn't post the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on her website.

To me, that shows that she has no intent at all to publish it for as long as it's on her website. And even if she did still intend to publish it, she wouldn't have kept the book on her website so everyone could continue reading it. She would have taken it off in the hopes of keeping things from getting any worse.

She says, "But to end the confusion, I've decided to make the draft available here after _Midnight Sun_ page). This way, my readers don't have to feel they have to make a sacrifice to stay honest."

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but you can't find the leak anymore. Every single leak has been eliminated. If she didn't want her readers to read it, all she would have to do is keep it off of her site. Her readers wouldn't have to sacrifice anything because they wouldn't get the chance to see it.

On top of that, she's directing the Jack's Mannequin video...when did this happen? Did anyone see what they had to say about this? "No, there won't be any vampires, but there might be some mermaids."

_How are they letting her _do _this?!_ Has she brainwashed them or something?

I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

-Val (Insanity's Partner)


End file.
